


Start Of Something New

by ReaderFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, M/M, New love, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is a single father with two sons. His youngest son, Mathew is five years old and his eldest, Connor is eleven years old. His wife had passed away while giving birth to Mathew and he has been on his own since then. He finds it difficult to connect with anyone because of the hurt he felt when his wife died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The McVey house was silent for the last few minute before their alarms went off and they had to start their day. William’s alarm rang and he woke up with a sigh. It was not that he didn’t like waking up and getting himself and his sons ready. He enjoyed their little morning rituals but his wife was always the one in charge of the mornings while he took his time to get ready. Now he woke up an hour earlier than his sons so that he had enough time to get himself ready. He finished his shower and finished getting dressed just before eight. He first went to Connor’s room to wake him up because he could get ready on his own now.

W: Hey buddy it’s time for school, you need to wake up now.  
C: Noooo daddy, I want to sleep.  
W: But today is the first day of school, aren’t you excited to see your friends.  
C: Mm-hm.  
W: Now come on get up please, I still need to go wake Mathew up.  
C: Okay. (He mumbled lifting up his arms so that his father could pick him up)  
William picked Connor up and carried him to the bathroom and then ran his bath for him as he took off his own clothes.  
W: Call me if you need me okay.  
C: Yes daddy. (He says getting into the bathtub)

...

William then went to Mathew’s room.  
W: Hey baby boy, it’s time to get up.  
M: Is it time for school?  
W: Yep. Today you’re meeting your new teacher and your new classmates.  
M: Yay, where is Conny?  
W: In the bathroom, do you want me to take you to him.  
M: Yes please.  
W: Okay let’s go.  
...

M: Conny! (He cheered when he saw his brother in the bathtub)  
C: Morning Matty, are you going to take a bath with me?  
M: Yes.  
W: Just wait so that I can take these clothes off and then you can join Conny in the water.  
M: Okay.  
W: Connor take care of your brother and call me when you’re done but don’t take too long. I’m going to start breakfast, are pancakes okay?  
M: Yep.  
C: Yep.

...   
He finished making the pancake batter when he heard Mathew calling him so he switched off the stove and went to get him out of the bathroom.  
W: Are my boys done?  
M: Yes daddy.  
W: Okay now let me get you out.  
C: I can do it on my own.  
W: I know you can bud, I was talking to your brother.  
C: Okay, sorry then.  
W: It’s okay.  
William dressed Mathew while Connor dressed himself and then both boys followed him downstairs and he started their breakfast.  
M: I’m getting a new teacher today.  
W: I know and I need to meet him or her.  
M: Why?  
W: I need to know who is teaching my baby boy shouldn’t I?  
M: Mm-hm.  
C: So who’s dropping me off at school?  
W: Who usually drops you off at school, bud?  
C: You.  
W: So why won’t I drop you off today?  
C: Because you only have to meet Matty’s teacher.  
W: Only after I drop you off.  
C: Oh.  
W: Here you go boys, do you need me to help you Mathew.  
M: No daddy, I can eat myself.  
W: Well I hope you don’t because I will miss you.  
C: Haha.  
W: But if you want to eat by yourself then that’s okay.  
M: That’s what I mean daddy! (He sighed)  
W: I know baby.  
They finished breakfast and everyone got ready to leave, William packed lunches for his sons and then put Mathew in his car seat while Connor put on the seatbelt. William got into the car and started driving to Connor’s school.

Connor’s School...

William pulled up to Connor’s school and went to help Mathew out of his car seat and then the three of them walked into the school. People were starring but they were quite a sight: A man in his early thirties wearing a suit, carrying a five year old in his arms and holding the hand of an eleven year old. He was busy talking to his sons when a man walked up to him with a boy who looked almost as old as Connor did.  
Michael: Hi excuse me, we’re new in town and I need to get Jake to his class but I cannot seem to find it, so I was wondering if you could possibly point me in the right direction.  
W: Sure, in what class is he?  
Jake: I’m in fifth grade.  
C: So am I!  
W: Which class are you in, Jake?  
J: Uhm?  
Mi: He is in a Mrs Stanley’s class.  
W: So is Connor, you can walk with us.  
Mi: Thank you. Nice to meet you, I’m Michael Sanders.  
W: Nice to meet you too, I’m William McVey and this is my other son Mathew.  
M: I’m five!  
Mi: Well nice to meet you Mathew.  
C: Daddy!  
W: We’re going, don’t worry, we won’t be late. This way.  
William and Michael walked to Connor’s class in relative silence while the three boys talked the entire way. When they arrived at Mrs Stanley’s class the boys walked away quickly and were both called back by their father’s who were both asking for hugs. The boys looked at each other before giving their father’s and brother in Connor’s case hugs before running back into the class.  
Mi: It was very nice to meet you, all three of you but I really need to go, can’t be late for my first day on the job.  
W: No you can’t, uh this is my card you can call me if you need any more help.  
Mi: I’ll be sure to, thank you. (He smiled, taking the card that William was offering)  
W: See you soon?  
Mi: Sure. See you soon Mathew.  
M: You too Mr Sanders.  
Mi: You can call me Michael.  
M: okay.  
Mi: Both of you enjoy your day.  
W: We will and you too.  
William stood and watched as Michael walked away and only snapped out of it when Mathew hit his chest to get his attention.  
M: Daddy, I also want to go to school.  
W: Sorry baby, let’s go.  
William put Mathew into his car seat, strapping him in before getting into the driver’s seat. The entire drive over to Mathew’s school he couldn’t get Michael’s smile out of his head. When they got to the pre-school Mathew insisted on carrying his own backpack and walking by himself since he wasn’t a small child anymore, William just laughed and walked next to him. When they got to the class Mathew asked his father to pick him up and William picked him up, before knocking on the class door. When the class door was opened they were all surprised...


	2. Surprised...

W: Hel... Michael? (He asked sounding confused) Do you have a child in this class too?  
Mi: No, I teach this class, what are you doing here? (He smiled)  
W: Mathew’s in this class, you’re a teacher?  
Mi: Yes I am. I teach pre-school classes for now.  
M: Are you my teacher?  
Mi: Yes I am.  
M: My daddy wanted to meet you.  
Mi: Why?  
M: I don’t know.  
W: Uh, I, uh... I just wanted to meet my baby bo... (He was cut off)  
M: Daddy!  
W: Oh sorry, I just wanted to meet the person who would be teaching my son. Apparently he is not a small child anymore. (He says holding back a laugh)  
Mi: You’re most definitely not, now say goodbye to your daddy and come inside.  
M: Bye daddy.  
W: Bye bud, enjoy your day.  
M: You too. (He said giving his father a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going into is class)  
W: When I said see you soon this morning I didn’t think it would be this soon.  
Mi: Yeah neither did I.  
W: Uh, I need to get going. (He says looking at his watch) I need to get to work but we can continue this conversation later when I come pick Mathew up.  
Mi: Of course, no problem.  
W: Enjoy your day.  
Mi: Same to you.  
Michael stood and smiled as William rushed off and caught himself smiling, thinking of the other man, he shook his head and went back into the class to keep an eye on the children who were already there and wait for the rest to arrive.

Michael’s POV

Michael could not understand what was going on through his head when he was thinking of William. He had been married for ten and a half years until his wife decided that she wanted more than what he could offer her on a teacher’s salary. He shook his head and started teaching his class. He spent the whole morning getting the students acquainted with each other and with him. During break time he spent sat on stairs watching the children play and just thinking. He spent the rest of the day trying not to think what all the things he has been thinking about could possibly mean. When the end of the school day rolled by parents and nannies came in to pick up their children and half an hour later all the children were gone except for Mathew and he didn’t know whether he should give William a call or not.  
Mi: Is your daddy always late picking you up?  
M: Noooo! He always here early. (He sobbed) He forget me.  
Mi: No he didn’t, no one could ever forget a sweetie like you, I’m sure he will be here shortly.  
M: Really?  
Mi: Yes.  
M: Can I stay with you?  
Mi: Sure, do you want me to read you a story?  
M: Yes please.  
MI: Come sit here then. (He said patting his lap and Mathew jumped up)

William’s POV

William just finished a long meeting and realized that he was late when he saw the time on his watch, “Mathew”, he sighed. He jumped up from his desk, took his phone and keys and told his secretary to hold all the unimportant calls for the day and give his number to the important one’s and left. He rushed to his car and tried staying within the speed limits as he drove to the school.  
W: I am so sorry Matty. (He said as he rushed in but he stopped when he saw the sight in front of him)  
M: You so for-totally-got me daddy.  
W: Sorry bud, my meeting when on longer than it was suppose to. I’m sorry that you had to wait with him, the impression I must be making on you, huh? (He laughed)   
Mi: It’s okay, the boys are only coming out in another half an hour so if you weren’t here by then I would have just taken Mathew with me a called you when I had Jake and Connor.  
W: Still, thank you very much.  
Mi: Just a good thin our sons go to the same school.  
W: I might need to get someone to pick them up.  
M: I could do it for you and keep the boys until you got off.  
W: I couldn’t do that, i mean we barely know each other.  
Mi: Then I recon we get to know each other.  
W: It is a very good idea.  
Mi: I know.  
W: Uh, why don’t you and Jake come over for lunch this weekend?  
Mi: Okay. (He smiled)  
W: Just give me your number and I’ll send you the directions.  
Mi: Okay. (Michael gave William his number)  
W: I will send you those directions later but now I think we need to go get the boys before they tell us we for-totally-got them too.  
Mi: Haha, we should.  
W: Enjoy your day and thanks again for watching Mathew for me.  
Mi: No problem, see you.  
W: You too. Come on Matty, say bye to your teacher so that we can go pick Conny up.  
M: Bye teacher. (He said giving him a hug)  
Mi: Bye Mathew, see you tomorrow.  
W: See you.  
Mi: Bye.  
That evening William helped Connor with his homework and then made dinner for the three of them. After dinner he ran a bath for the boys while he went back to cleaning up the kitchen. When he finished he took his phone and went to go sit on the couch and texted Michael the directions to his house. Michael received the texts and replied.

Texts

Mi: Thanks, what are you guys doing?  
W: We just finished dinner and the boys are busy taking a bath and you two?  
Mi: Jake’s taking a bath and I’m just going through my notes and stuff.  
W: Oh sorry for the bother.  
Mi: It’s no bother, I’m busy preparing for my pre-school class.  
W: It’s still a lot of work though.  
Mi: It consist of nap time, story time, drawing time, I don’t think I need to put a lot of thought into it.  
W: It must be nice having such a labour extensive job.  
Mi: Not really labour extensive, I have to watch children, make sure they’re safe, I have parents hounding me for their children’s safety.  
W: Well then I guess I’m happy that I don’t have your job.  
Mi: It’s fun but it’s also a lot of pressure.  
W: I need to go, the boys are done.  
Mi: So is Jake.  
W: See you tomorrow morning then?  
Mi: Yes we will, enjoy your night William.  
W: You too Michael.  
...  
Both of them had smiles on their faces when they went to their boys.


	3. New Friends...

Michael’s POV

Michael was in high spirits the following morning and even Jake noticed.  
J: Dad, why are you so happy today?  
Mi: I just am, bud.  
J: But why?  
Mi: I don’t really know.  
J: Okay, will you tell me if you find out?  
Mi: Sure but why?  
J: Because you haven’t been this happy since mom left and I want you to stay this way.  
Mi: Yeah, I know but you also make me happy, don’t forget that.  
J: Okay but I like it if you’re this happy.  
Mi: Me too.  
J: Do you remember Connor from yesterday?  
Mi: Yes I do.  
J: Well, he and I are friend now and he said that he would ask his father if I could go over to his house on Saturday, so can I go if he says yes?  
Mi: Well, we’re going over to their house for lunch on Saturday.  
J: Really!  
Mi: Yes we are Connor’s father invited us.  
J: Yes! (He cheered)

...

Michael dropped a very cheerful Jake off at school that morning and he was a little bummed that he didn’t get to see William there but his spirits soon lifted when he released that William still had to leave Mathew at the class. William and Mathew arrived about half an hour after Michael did. Mathew greeted Michael before running into the class to go see his new friends.  
Mi: He’s quite hyper this morning, isn’t he?  
W: He has been that why since this morning when I told him and Connor that you and Jake are coming over for lunch this weekend.  
Mi: Jake is just as happy.  
W: It sounds like Jake and Connor are becoming best friends fast.  
Mi: Yeah it seems like it, I ... uh... I really liked our messaging last night.  
W: Me too, it’s good to finally be around someone who understands how it is raising kids on my own.  
Mi: Us single dads need to stick together.  
Just then the pre-school bell rang.  
W: I guess I need to go.  
Mi: Yes, time to get to work.  
W: When is break here?  
Mi: Uh, at ten thirty why?  
W: Do you keep your phone on you?  
Mi: Yes but why?  
W: Bye. (He said with a smiled before leaving)  
Michael stood there with a smile shaking his head before going back in class.

William’s POV

He left the school wondering what exactly it was that he was doing. When he got to the office there was no time to think about it because he had to jump back into work.  
W: Linda, can you please let me know when it’s ten thirty? (He asked his secretary)  
L: Any reason in particular, sir?  
W: There’s just something that I need to do and with the way things are here I might not notice the time.  
L: Sure thing sir. You have a meeting set up with the board members at nine and a share holders meeting at eleven.  
W: Is it all?  
L: For now sir.  
W: Why has it been so busy lately?  
L: It’s the beginning of the financial year sir, we’re always very busy around this time.  
W: Maybe I shouldn’t have started an investment company, maybe a small bakery.  
L: You working in a bakery, now that’s a sight I’d pay to see sir.  
W: HaHaHa, don’t forget... (He was cut off)  
L: Ten thirty, I won’t forget sir.  
W: Thank you. (He smiled and went into his office)  
William sat down with a sigh and started with his work. He worked a little before he had to go to the board meeting. When the meeting ended he stayed behind in the board room and went through all the paperwork. Linda came in and told him that it was tent thirty and William said thank you before taking out his phone.

~~~Phone Call~~~

W: How’s your day been so far?  
Mi: So this is why you wanted to know when break was.  
W: I just wanted to know how my son’s teacher is doing.  
Mi: Mm-hm, I believe you. (He said sarcastically)  
W: It’s true.  
Mi: I’ve had a rather quite day actually, no tears or fights.  
W: Yet.  
Mi: Don’t you dare jinx me Mr McVey, how has your day been so far?  
W: Well I had to break up a few fights or arguments of my own today.  
Mi: Where do you work William?  
W: I’ll tell you on Saturday.  
Mi: Do you honestly want me to wait until then?  
W: You will, won’t you? Then I can tell you all about it.  
Mi: Fine, okay... but you owe me.  
W: Whatever you want.  
Mi: That’s a very dangerous offer.  
W: Well I’m prepared to make it up to you.  
Mi: Fine, do you still need me to take the boys with me?  
W: Just Matty, I won’t be able to pick him up because I was surprised with a meeting.  
Mi: Okay, I’ll meet you at the boys school.  
W: Thank you so much Michael, I really appreciate it.  
Mi: What are friends for?  
W: Well I need to go now, my meeting is staring soon.  
Mi: Yeah, break is also almost over, see you later.  
W: Bye.  
...

***That Afternoon***

William arrived at Connor’s school to find them all sitting on one of the benches eating potato chips.  
W: Hi guys.  
C: Finally dad.  
W: Hey I’m not that late.  
C: But you know that I don’t like waiting.  
W: I know and that’s why I left. My meeting is still on but I left because I know you don’t like waiting.  
C: Oh... sorry then.  
W: It’s okay, it was a boring meeting anyways.  
M: Hi daddy. (He said giving him a hug)  
W: Hello Matty, hi Jake. (He said picking Mathew up)  
J: Hi Mr McVey.  
W: Thanks for this Michael.  
Mi: Anytime.  
C: Daddy are Jake and his dad really coming over on Saturday?  
W: Yes they are buddy, didn’t I say that this morning?  
C: You did but I just wanted to be sure.  
W: Well they are.  
All three boys: Yes! (They cheered)  
Mi: I don’t think we’ll be able to keep them away from each other.  
W: I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.  
C: Daddy I have homework to do.  
W: Okay, we’re leaving now but we first have to go to my office so that I can go pick up some papers okay.  
C: Yes daddy. Bye bye Jake, see you soon.  
J: Bye Connor, bye Matty.  
M: Bye bye Jakey, bye. (He said to Michael)  
Mi: Bye boys, enjoy your afternoon.  
W: Thanks again and enjoy your day.

...  
The rest of the week went well for both families and the boys could not wait for lunch on Saturday. They were already planning what they would do and were already planning a way to get their father’s to let them have a sleep over.

~~~Saturday~~~

William was busy preparing lunch while the boys were up stairs getting ready. William had a big smile on his face thinking about having Jake and Michael over and no matter how hard he tried he could not keep it off his face. The boys came rushing down seconds later.  
C: Daddy, when are they coming?  
M: They were supposed to be here already.  
W: No, they’re only coming in half an hour.  
C: Then what are we suppose to do for that long?  
W: You could help me in the kitchen.  
C: Nah, we’ll go get our toys together, right Matty?  
M: Yup. (He says taking Connor’s hand and following him up the stairs)  
William shook his head and went back to making lunch.  
\---Half an Hour Later---

A car could be heard driving into the driveway and Connor and Mathew came running down the stairs.  
M: Daddy, daddy, they’re here! (He shouted running to the door)  
W: I know I can see them.  
M: Can I go open the door?  
W: Yes, you can.  
Mathew and Connor ran to the door and opened it excitedly.  
C: Jake!  
J: Connor, Michael!  
M: Hi.  
Mi: Glad to see I’m invisible.  
J: You’re not invisible, don’t be silly.  
W: Nice to see you both, boys move so Michael and Jake can come in.  
C: Oh sorry. (He said moving away from the door)  
Michael and William gave each other a hand shake and the boys ran off to go show Jake their toys. The two fathers followed each other to the kitchen.  
W: I only have juice and cola at the moment.  
Mi: Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.  
W: Well okay, it’s in the fridge.  
Mi: Can I get you something?  
W: A cola will do.  
Mi: Sure, here you go.  
W: Thanks.  
Mi: Is there anything I can help with?  
W: Uh, I don’t think so, I just need to go grill the patties outside then I’m all set.  
Mi: Then I’ll just go keep you company.  
W: I was hoping that you’d say that. Let’s go.  
...

The two men went out and the boys were already there playing on the lawn.

C: Daddy, can we swim?  
M & J: Pleeeease?  
W: I’m almost done here, how about we have lunch first?  
C: (Huge, unnecessary sigh) Fine.  
W: Good.  
William and Michael made quick work of grilling the patties and then lunch was served.

\---Lunch---  
M: So should I call you teacher, Michael or what? (He asked dramatically throwing his hands up in the air)  
W: At school you call him teacher but here you can call him Uncle Michael, right?  
Mi: Definitely.  
M: Okay.  
C: Me too right, except for teacher because I have my own teacher.  
Mi: Sure.  
J: Does that mean that I have to call you Uncle William then?  
W: Only if you want to Jake.  
J: I want to.  
W: Okay.  
...  
Mi: So William...  
W: Yes? (He smiled)  
Mi: You still haven’t told me where you work.  
C: Daddy has a ‘vestment job.  
Mi: He is the C something O.  
Mi: What? (He asked clearly amused)  
W: I own an investment company and I’m the CEO like Matty says.  
Mi: Wow. (He said sounding surprised)  
W: What?  
Mi: I just never met someone so, down to earth and has their own company. The parents at Mathew’s school are all like I work there, I own this and it’s just refreshing being with someone different I guess.  
W: Well thank you then, I’m happy I’m not like those other parents.  
Mi: The ones on the school board are the worst.  
W: I’m on the school board too.  
Mi: My aren’t you just perfect.  
W: HaHaHa.

They continued the light hearted conversation until lunch was over and the boys wanted to go swimming but were told that they needed to wait for at least half an hour. Later Michael and William sat under the pool umbrella’s talking and watching the boys swim. An hour later the boys were in the living room playing and their fathers never stopped getting to know each other. At around seven the boys were asleep, all sprawled around the living room.

Mi: I almost don’t want to wake him but I think it’s time to leave.  
W: Yeah, they wore themselves out today.  
Mi: Shame.  
W: Well I need to get these two to bed.  
Mi: I can help you.  
W: No it’s not necessary.  
Mi: I insist.  
W: What about Jake?  
Mi: He’s comfortable.  
W: Okay, you can take Mathew.  
They walked up the stairs and William showed Michael, Mathew’s bedroom before going to the room next door to put Connor down.  
W: Thank you.  
Mi: Don’t mention it.  
They walked back to the living room and Michael picked Jake up and William held the door open for him.  
W: I had so much fun today, it was great getting to know you.  
Mi: Likewise, we should do this again.  
W: Definitely.  
Mi: Good night.  
W: Good night. (He said with a smile as Michael made his way to his car)

William stood and watched until they drove away before going back into the house and locking the door. He went through his night routine of setting the alarms, making sure all the windows were closed and checking on the boys before going to bed with a gigantic smile on his face.


	4. Count On Each Other

***Monday***

The boys were dropped off at school and after a brief conversation with Michael, William was off to work. He had a pretty slow day at the office and was able to go pick Mathew up on time.

Mi: Can you please take Jake with you because I was just informed of an important meeting now and there is no way that I can get out of it.  
W: Sure, you’ve helped me a ton already.  
Mi: But you still owe me?  
W: Definitely.  
Mi: Thanks, I need to go now.  
W: Okay, see you later, let’s go Matty.  
M: Bye teacher, see you later.  
Mi: Bye Mathew and thank you again William.  
W: You’ve done it for me too, now go before you’re late.  
Mi: See you guys later.  
W: Let’s go get your brother and Jake.  
Mi: Can we go get ice-cream afterwards?  
W: Nope, we’re going to my office... (He was cut off)  
Mi: Nooo, daddy.  
W: Let me finish, we’re going to my office to pick up some of my files and then we’re going out for lunch.  
M: And then ice-cream?  
W: Maybe, no come. (He said lowering his hands to pick Mathew up)  
M: I can walk by myself daddy.  
W: Okay, big man.  
...

W: Come on boys, let’s go.  
J: Where’s my daddy, Uncle William?  
W: He had an important meeting that he could not miss so you’re going home with us and he is going to pick you up there later.  
J: Okay.  
M: But daddy said no ice-cream. (He said sadly)  
C: Why?  
W: Because you are going to eat lunch.  
C: But... (He was cut off)  
W: No buts come one.  
William went to his office first and the boys sat outside harassing his assistant with questions about her job.  
W: Boys stop harassing Lydia.  
C: We’re not harassing her daddy.  
J: Yeah, we’re just talking to her.  
W: Lydia? (He smiled)  
L: It’s okay, they’re not bothering me.  
W: Okay, say goodbye so that we can leave.  
J: Bye Miss Lydia.  
C: Bye Miss Lydia.  
M: Bye bye Miss Lydia. (He said giving her a hug)  
L: Goodbye boys, enjoy your afternoon and you too sir.  
W: Goodbye Lydia, enjoy your day and remember... (He was cut off)  
L: I know call if something important happens.  
W: Thanks. (He smiled walking away from the boys)

Lydia watched as the group got into the elevator before going back to her own work.

~~~At William’s House~~~

They went over to McDonalds and bought lunch for themselves before going home. They sat at the table and had lunch.

W: Okay boys, I have some work you do so what do you guys want to do?  
C: Daddy we got homework today.  
W: Really?  
J: Yep.  
W: So you’re going to do that now okay?  
C: Okay we will. Let’s get our things.  
J: Will you help us because my daddy always helps me with things I don’t understand?  
W: Sure thing, now go get your things.  
M: What about me daddy, I don’t have work.  
W: Do you want to colour something?  
M: Mm-hm.  
W: Okay then go get your colours and I will get you something.  
M: Thank you daddy.  
The boys kept themselves busy with their work occasionally asking William how to do their work. When they finished they all went to watch tv while William sat at the dinner table doing his work instead of in his office. Just then a car pulled up and Michael arrived.  
J: Daddy! (He cheered when the door opened)  
Mi: Hi bud, watching tv ay?  
J: We did our homework already and Uncle William even helped us.  
C: And we had lunch.  
Mi: Tasty, did you leave me some?  
J: Uh-huh, Uncle William did.  
Mi: And where exactly is Uncle William?  
M: In the kitchen.  
Mi: Okay, I’ll go talk to him quickly and then we can go.  
J: Oh, okay.  
Mi: Don’t worry, you’ll see everyone again.  
...

Mi: What are you smiling about? (He asked entering the kitchen)  
W: You.  
Mi: Why?  
W: Oh no nothing.  
Mi: No tell me. (He demanded also smiling now)  
W: You come in and immediately start lecturing the poor boy.  
Mi: I did no such thing, I was just asking him a question.  
W: More like multiple questions, so maybe you were interrogating him instead.  
Mi: I heard that there was food for me somewhere.  
W: Yeah, I’m sure that there is food at your house.  
Mi: I was told that there was food here, now.  
W: Oh in that case...  
Mi: Yes?  
W: Haha, it’s in the microwave.  
Mi: Thanks.

Michael finished his lunch and then he and Jake left. The boys had bath time and then went to watch tv while William made a few phone calls. When he finished, he made dinner for them and then they sat down for dinner, they talked for a bit while they ate and then he read them a story just before they went to bed. William then went to go watch tv before going to bed himself.  
The week went on without any troubles and everyone was enjoying themselves.

\---Friday---

William brought Mathew to school and just as he was about to leave he heard Michael calling him name so he turned around and leaned against his car waiting for him to get there.

Mi: What are you doing tonight?  
W: Please don’t tell me there is a meeting I forgot because Friday is usually my relax day.  
Mi: No, there’s no meeting so are you busy?  
W: No, why?  
Mi: Let’s go out for drinks tonight.  
W: What about the boys?  
Mi: My sister always babysits Jake for me and she’s willing to watch all three of them tonight.  
W: Only if she doesn’t mind.  
Mi: She won’t. I already talked to her and she’s fine with it.  
W: You were that sure, I’d say yes.  
Mi: I had a hunch, so we’re on?  
W: Sure why not.  
Mi: Okay, I’ll send you her address and then we can go from there.  
W: Okay.  
Mi: Oh and by the way, we’re taking your car because it’s much fancier.  
W: Sure. (He smiled and got into the car as Michael walked back inside the school)

___That Afternoon___

Michael sent William the address as he was on his way to pick Connor up. When they got home they made themselves sandwiches for lunch and then sat down in front of the tv.

W: I’m going out with Michael tonight and the two of you are going to stay with Jake at Michael’s sister’s place.  
C: Can we sleep over there?  
W: No bud, I’ll go pick you up but it’ll probably be a little late.  
M: That’s okay.  
W: I bet it is.  
C: So, where are you guys going?  
W: I don’t know Michael doesn’t want to tell me.  
ML Is it a surprise?  
W: I think so.  
M: Cool.  
W: I know now go pack your back packs.  
M: Can I take my toys with?  
C: Yeah, me too.  
W: Sure.

*Couple Hours Later*

C: Dad! Are you ready to go? (He shouted from outside William’s door)  
W: Almost, I just need to change this shirt.  
C: Why? (He asked as he and Mathew came barging into their father’s room)  
M: Daddy, you already look good. You don’t need to change.  
W: You’re just saying that because you want to leave.  
C: No daddy, you really look nice.  
W: You boys really think so?  
C & M: Yes daddy. (They said in unison)  
W: Okay then let’s go.  
M: Finally. (He sighed walking out)  
C: Dad you have to carry our bags.  
W: Why, I thought the two of you were big boys?  
C: You took your time daddy and that’s your punishment.  
W: Oh really?  
C: Yup, now hurry up.

William just smiled as he picked up their bags and walked to the car. When they got to Michael’s sister’s place the boys were already vibrating with excitement.

W: Can you two please calm down already?  
M: We are happy daddy, we want to see Jake.  
W: I know you do but just calm down.

They got out and William carried their bags again as they walked to the door. 

Knock! Knock!  
J: Hi! Come in.  
Mi: Jake, how many times have I told you not to open the door for strangers.  
J: But they’re not strangers.  
Mi: They could have been.  
J: But they’re not.  
W: Hi. (He said breaking up the argument between father and son)  
Mi: Hi, sorry come in. Jake’s just been real excited the whole day.  
W: So have these two.  
Mi: William, boys, this is my sister Olivia.  
C & M: Hi Ma’am. (They said in unison)  
O: Hi boys and you can call me Aunt Olivia.  
J: Come see my room. (He said dragging Connor and Mathew upstairs)  
W: I’m sorry about that.  
O: It’s nothing, now give me their bags and have fun you two.  
W: Wait it’s just...  
O: Don’t worry Michael has already given me your number and numerous warnings. Go and enjoy yourselves and I promise to call if I have too.  
W: Okay, thank you for doing this.  
O: It’s a pleasure, now go. (She says pushing them out the doors)  
Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek before following William out.  
Mi: Is it okay if we go to a diner or something to go grab a bite to eat?  
W: Absolutely not, I was going to suggest that we go eat something.  
Mi: Well in that case, let’s go.


	5. Alone For A Change...

They arrived at the diner and got a secluded table in the back. The waitress came over and took their orders and they settled into their booth.

Mi: So, I saw you carrying the boy’s bags, what was that all about?  
W: I supposedly took too long getting ready so as a punishment I had to carry their bags.  
Mi: You look good by the way.  
W: That’s what they said but thank you. (He chuckled)  
Mi: So how has work been, you’ve looked very stressed out these last couple of days.  
W: Problems with one of our biggest investors.  
Mi: I hope you can sort it out quickly.  
W: We did this morning. It all turned out to be a filling mistake, a mistake that cost us half a week of work.  
Mi: At least pre-schoolers don’t have any filling to do. (He smiled)  
W: Yeah, you’re lucky.  
Waitress: Here is your food, darlings, just call if you need something else  
Mi & W: Thanks.  
W: You know, I don’t want to say this but it’s actually nice spending a night without the boys.  
Mi: I know the feeling, I have spent most nights with Jake since my wife or shall I say ex-wife left.  
W: What happened between the two of you, if you don’t mind me asking?  
Mi: No, not at all. We were what I assumed happily married for ten and a half years when she decided that she couldn’t live off of a teacher’s salary. She told me that I wasn’t what she was looking for anymore and packed her bags and left. Sent me divorce papers two weeks later. (William had put his hand on Michael’s sometime during his story but neither seemed to notice and if they did they didn’t seem to mind)  
W: I’m sorry. (He said rubbing Michael’s hand)  
Mi: You know the funny thing about it?  
W: What?  
Mi: She never said anything about Jake, never even asked about custody and it broke him.  
W: But don’t you think it’s better that he stayed with you?  
Mi: I do because I’d be lost without him that’s why I decided that it would be for the best if we moved. So I packed up our things, sold the house and asked for a transfer and it has worked because he is much happier than he was six months ago.  
W: Well, I’m glad for that.  
Mi: Yes, he is the most important person in my life right now.  
W: That’s how it’s supposed to be.  
Mi: Yeah. (He said taking a bite from his steak)  
W: Do you want to hear my sob story?  
Mi: You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.  
W: I want to.  
Mi: Then I want to hear it.  
W: So my wife and I met in high school and dated all through school and university. We got married right after that and had Connor. Five years after that we decided to have Mathew and we were both excited about it until... uh...  
Mi: It’s okay. (He smiled reassuringly placing his hand on William’s like William had done for him previously)  
Waitress: Thought you darlings might need this. (The waitress smiled putting down two cups of coffee and picking up their empty plates)  
Mi: Thanks.  
W: So... uh, seven months into the pregnancy her blood pressure shot up and she started feeling dizzy so we went to the doctor who rang like a hundred test before telling us that there were complications with the pregnancy. He gave us the option of aborting him or taking the risk to carry him to term so we took the risk and Melissa was put on bed rest and given extra medication to take and we thought it was all clear. Two weeks before she was suppose to give birth she started having cramps and was rushed to the hospital where they did an emergency C-section and she lost consciousness while they were busy and they couldn’t revive her once her heart stopped beating. She died without even seeing him, Michael. (He said with tears in his eyes)  
Mi: I’m so sorry.  
W: We knew the risk.  
Mi: I know and she did too but she did it anyways. I don’t think she would have had it any other way.  
W: She wouldn’t. She was dead set on keeping him no matter what happened.  
Mi: Did you ever blame Mathew for it?  
W: No, I would never. None of this was his fault it’s just a pity he never got to meet her.  
Mi: She must have been an amazing woman huh?  
W: She was pretty special.  
Mi: Well that’s good.  
W: It’s always been difficult thinking about moving on but now I think that I’m ready.  
Mi: Yeah?  
W: Yeah, the boys need another parent in their lives.  
Mi: You already have your eye on someone?  
W: No, I don’t really know.  
Mi: You don’t know?  
W: Yeah, I’m still thinking about it.  
Mi: Care to share?  
W: No, not yet. Please don’t be off... (He was cut off)  
Mi: Not at all. Tell me when and if you want to.  
W: Okay, so what about you?  
Mi: I think I’d be able to invite the right person into mine and Jake’s lives once that person was good and ready to accept it all. (He smiled)

They continued talking, the waitress even brought them dessert and another coffee each even though they didn’t order but they were thankful nevertheless. About an hour later the diner started emptying out and the waitress came over to them.

Waitress: Sorry darlings but it’s five to eleven, which means closing time and as much as I hate to, I have to ask you to leave.  
W: Oh sorry, we didn’t realise, time has gotten away from us.  
Waitress: Being on a date does that.  
Mi: No, we’re not on a date, we’re just friends. (The both of them were turning slightly pick in their faces)  
Waitress: Sorry, you just looked so comfortable with each other.  
W: No, it’s okay don’t worry about it.  
Waitress: Okay, so here is your bill.  
W & Mi: I’ll pay. (They said at the same time)  
Mi: No, I’m paying because I was the one who invited you.  
W: As long as I pay next time.  
Mi: Fine with me, Mr Investment banker. Here you go and a little bit extra for being such a lovely waitress.  
Waitress: Thank you and enjoy your night further darlings.  
Mi: We will thank you.  
The two of them left the diner and walked to William’s car.  
W: Do you want to drive?  
Mi: Sure, why not.  
W: Would you be offended if I asked whether we could go home rather than going to a bar.  
Mi: I thought you’d never asked. I really enjoyed this and I’m not really in the mood of drinking either.  
W: Neither am I.  
Mi: So we’re going to my sister’s place now right?  
W: Yeah.  
Mi: Let’s go.  
W: It feels weird being a passenger in my own car.  
Mi: HaHaHa. (He laughed as he drove off)  
W: Oh keep quiet.

-Olivia’s House-

W: I really enjoyed tonight, I don’t really get out that often.   
Mi: Then we should definitely do this again.  
W: Mm-hm but I think we should do something with the boys first.  
Mi: Yeah, we don’t want them getting jealous. (He smiled as he opened the door)  
O: You guys are home early.  
W: Early? It’s half past eleven.  
O: Was the bar that boring or did you just miss your children that much?  
W: We didn’t actually go to a bar.  
O: What do you mean?  
Mi: Well, we went to this diner to have something quick to eat before going to the bar and we started talking, next thing you know our waitress, a lovely old lady come tells us it’s five minutes to closing time.  
O: Really and you didn’t even realize how long you were there?  
W: Nope, not at all. We were both surprised when she said it’s five to eleven.   
Mi; But we had a good time, didn’t we?  
W: Absolutely but now I need to go get the boys so we can go home.  
O: Nonsense, take one of the guest rooms for the night.  
W: I don’t want to impose.  
O: On what, your boys are asleep and you must be tired.  
W: Well if you put it that way, okay.  
Mi: Good, I’ll go show you where it is.  
W: How many rooms does this house have?  
Mi: Five bedrooms, the masters, Jake’s room and then three other rooms.  
W: Why does he have a room here, if you don’t mind me asking?  
Mi: Not at all, you can ask me anything. (He smiled) After the divorce we moved to the city and we lived here for a while until I bought the house.  
O: Oh. Is she married?  
Mi: Yes but her Husband is in London for business but he’s coming home tomorrow if I’m not wrong.  
W: Oh.  
Mi: So this is where you’ll sleep. The boys are in that room and this is mine. (He says point to the room next to William’s)  
W: Is it okay if I quickly go check on them?  
Mi: Sure, I wanted to do the exact same thing.

They went to the boys room and all three of them were sleeping in their sleeping bags on the floor. The two fathers smiled and then left leaving the door open a little bit. They said good night to each other, used the bathroom and went into their separate bedrooms leaving their doors slightly open just in case the boys needed something.


	6. Parks and Picnics

The next morning William and the boys stayed for breakfast on Michael’s insistence and just before they left William made a suggestion.

W: Why don’t me, you and the boys go to the park later on and have a picnic or something unless you’re doing something else.  
Mi: No, that sounds like a good idea.  
W: Okay, I’ll call you a little later then.  
Mi: I’ll be waiting for your phone call.  
W: Boys let’s go, say goodbye now.  
C: Bye Aunt Olivia, bye Uncle Michael, bye bye Jakey.  
M: Bye bye everyone.  
W: Thank you for everything Olivia, I really appreciated it.  
O: No problem, it was a joy having them here.  
W: Do you want to join us later on for a picnic at the park?  
O: I would love to but my Husband is arriving in an hour and I need to go pick him up.  
W: Oh, okay then see you again.  
O: Yeah, see you.  
Mi: I’ll be waiting for my phone call.  
W: I’ll call you in an hour or so, bye.  
Mi: Bye. (He smiled closing the door)  
O: Is there something that I need to know?  
Mi: About?  
O: William and you?  
Mi: What about us?  
O: Is there something going on between you two?  
Mi: Wha... no!  
O: I wouldn’t mind if there was something, there’s nothing wrong with it.  
Mi: There’s nothing going on Olivia. We’re just friends and we both have kids.  
O: If he makes you happy then there shouldn’t be a problem, Mickey.  
Mi: We’re just friends ‘Liv, now I need to go get Jake and leave because we have plans later.  
O: Okay, enjoy yourself. (She smiled knowingly)  
Mi: You too.

William’s POV

C: Daddy, what are we doing today?  
W: Uh, you’re going to do all your homework. (He smiled)  
C: I already did it yesterday.  
W: Well then, you’re going to have to stay in your room the whole day.  
M: No daddy.  
C: It’s Saturday. (They complained)  
W: I’m kidding, the three of us are going to have a picnic in the park with Michael and Jake in the afternoon.  
M: Yay!  
C: Yes!  
W: So what do you want to do now?  
M: Can we watch a movie?  
W: Sure, I’ll quickly go make us some popcorn and you two can choose a movie.  
C: But we’ll first go and get our blankets, right Matty?  
M: Yup.  
W: Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen.  
M: I’ll race you.  
W: No running up the stairs, I don’t want either of you getting hurt.  
M: Okay, daddy.

William smiled knowing that they’d run the second they got to the top of the stairs, which they did. William texted Michael and told him that they can meet at the park that’s right in between where both of them live at two o’clock and Michael agreed. They then started texting each other about what they were doing until the boys called from the living room saying that they were ready and only waiting for him. William quickly said goodbye to Michael before going to the living room with two bowls of popcorn, a large one for the boys and a small one for him. They ended up watching Toy Story. Again. 

=Park Time=

William and the boys arrived just as Michael and Jake were pulling up so they walked towards their car.

W: Hi. (He smiled)  
Mi: Hi. Have you chosen a spot yet?  
W: No, I was thinking that we leave that up to the boys.  
Mi: Sure. Boys can you go choose a nice spot where we can sit down but not in the sand okay.  
W: And we should be able to see you if you go play.  
Kids: Okay. (Connor and Jake each took a hold of one of Mathew’s hands and they walked into the park searching)  
Mi: Wow, they’ve really grown close over such a short amount of time.  
W: Yes, it’s always easy when you’re younger.  
Mi: Hey, we’ve grown close pretty quick too haven’t we?  
W: Yes we have. (He said smiling at Michael)

They only tore their eyes away from each other when they heard the boys shouting that they found the perfect spot. Both men laughed nervously before picking up the basket and coolboxes full of food plus the blankets from the ground before going to look for their boys.

W: This is a good spot boys.  
C: Thank you.  
M: Can we go play now?  
Mi: I was thinking that you boys could help us set everything up.  
J: No it’s okay, we’ll go play.  
Mi: Really?  
J: Yup. Let’s go. (He said as he and Connor took Mathew’s hands again)  
W: Be careful guys.  
Mi: We will daddy. (He said and they walked off)  
W: It’s okay, we’ll go play. (He mocked)  
Mi: I know right, these children.  
W: Yeah, I guess it’s all up to us now. (He laughed)

They started setting everything up before sitting down on the blanket, watching the boys.

Mi: So what did you guys do this morning?  
W: Cuddled on the couch, ate popcorn and watch Toy Story. Again!  
M: Oh poor you.  
W: Shut up. It isn’t a bad movie but I can only watch it so many times before it gets annoying.  
Mi: How many times have you watched it now?  
W: Today was my 7th time, I don’t know how they don’t get tired of it.  
Mi: I’m lucky because I’ve only watched it three times before.  
W: Lucky.  
Mi: Yes I am and I don’t think children ever get tired of watching the same thing over and over again.  
W: Toy Story might just go missing in our house then.  
Mi: Sneaky.  
W: But smart, admit it.  
Mi: Well, I am a teacher and I tend not to lie to my students.  
W: But we both know you’d do it if you had to.  
Mi: I decline to answer.  
W: Don’t worry, you don’t have to, I happen to know you very well Mr.  
Mi: Oh you’d think so wouldn’t you? (He said pushing William’s shoulder causing him to fall back on the blanket)  
W: I’ll get you back. (He sat up straight and made to move to Michael but stopped when Michael called out)  
Mi: Boys, come eat!  
W: I know what you’re doing.  
Mi: What, making sure our sons are fed?  
W: ...  
M: We’re so hungry, dad.  
Mi: See. (He said with a smirk)  
W: All in due time Michael, all in due time.

The boys finished eating and then went back to chasing each other around. Michael and William were layed on the blanket the entire time, talking and watching to make sure the boys were okay.

 

A/n: Sorry for the wait but I'm busy with my second last year of high school (grade 11) and it's also the busiest but I'll try and write more and update it Saturday mornings... Thanks


	7. Beginning of Something???

=Sunday Morning=

The McVey household was in an uproar this morning as the three guys were getting ready to do to church.

W: Boys hurry up, we’re leaving in five minutes!  
C: We’re coming! (He shouted as he and Mathew came running down the stairs)  
W: Please don’t run, guys. I don’t want you to fall.  
M: Sorry daddy.  
C: How do we look?  
W: Mm, very handsome, both of you.  
C: You look handsome too dad.  
W: Why, thank you very much dear.  
M: Then we’re all ready.

Whenever they go to church, William always takes a story book with to keep Mathew busy because he cannot stay focused for long. He took what they needed and were off.

~After Church~

William drove his family to a restaurant so that they can have lunch and the boys didn’t mind because they liked eating out.

W: So how do you boys like spending time with Uncle Michael and Jake? (He asked after they all ordered)  
M: We love it, daddy.  
C: Yeah, it’s really great. It’s like having another dad and brother, why?  
W: No nothing, I’m just asking.  
M: No daddy, tell us.  
W: I just wanted to know if you liked having them around.  
M: Oh.  
C: We do dad and so do you.  
W: What do you mean?  
C: You’re always smiling when Uncle Michael is around.  
M: We like seeing you happy.  
W: I like seeing you two happy too, loves.  
C: Good.  
M: Then we’re all happy! (He exclaimed loudly)  
W: Yes we are. (He said smiling as the waiter brought their food)  
C & M: Thank you. (They smiled)

They sat and ate their Sunday lunch and William just sat and marvelled about what Connor and Mathew just said and about the affect it was having on his thoughts and state of mind.

~New Week~

=Mathew’s School=

William dropped Mathew off and was about to leave when Michael called him back.

Mi: Hey, Olivia said I should ask you if you and the boys wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night at around seven.  
W: Really?  
Mi: Yes but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.  
W: No, I would love to but I might be a little late because I have a meeting at six thirty with an investor that’s coming from overseas, so I might be half an hour late at the most.  
Mi: I don’t think that will be a problem and AI have the boys with me tomorrow afternoon so I’ll just take them with me.  
W: Excellent, thanks.  
Mi: Anytime.  
W: See you later then?  
Mi: Se you. (He smiled, watching as William drove away before going back into the school)  
The school had classes from pre-school to second grade and Michael planned on moving up a grade next year.

-That Night-

W: Boys, we’re going over to Aunt Olivia’s house tomorrow night.  
C: Okay.  
M: Will Jakey and Uncle Michael be there?  
W: But of course dear.  
M: I can’t wait.  
W: Just remember that you’re going home with Uncle Michael tomorrow because I’ll be stuck in meetings all day.  
C: So we’ll have to go to Aunt Olivia’s in the clothes we went to school with?  
W: No, don’t worry about that. I’ll pack extra clothes for you and then we’ll put it in Uncle Michael’s car.  
C: Okay.  
W: Now come on homework time, while I make dinner.

...  
-Next Day-

William dropped Connor off at school and was at Mathew’s school.

Mi: Come, I’ll show you where my car is packed.  
W: Are you just going to leave them alone?  
Mi: No, one of the parents are volunteering today.  
W: Why haven’t I ever been asked, is it because I’m not a woman?  
Mi: No, they usually just ask parents who don’t work, like stay at home moms and such.  
W: Oh.  
Mi: You need to stop worrying it’s not good for you.  
W: I just want what’s best for my boys.  
Mi: Don’t we all. (He smiled opening his car)  
W: Teacher’s parking is really nice.  
Mi: One of the perks of working here.  
W: Well I have nice parking too.  
Mi: Don’t brag too much, we don’t want them hearing that from their dad.  
W: Oh shut up. (He joked putting the boys bags on the backseat)  
Mi: See you tonight, okay.  
W: See you. (He smiled walking back to his car)

...

=That Night=

Mi: So boys, here we are. (He said looking at the three boys sitting behind)  
C: Is our dad here already?  
Mi: No, not yet.  
M: Then when will he be here?  
C: Is he still even gonna come?  
Mi: Of course he will, he’ll just be a little late.  
C: He always is. (He said looking sad)  
Mi: Your dad works this hard so that you and your brother can have a good life where he can provide you with everything that you need, so that you’re never in want, Connor.  
J: And because he loves you.  
Mi: Exactly.  
C: But we’re in want if our dad.  
Mi: You know your dad always makes time to spend with the two of you every single day. He doesn’t do that because he has to but because he wants to spend time with his babies.  
M: And he never works in the weekend.  
Mi: And why do you think that is?  
C: Because... he doesn’t want us to be lonely.  
M: And because he loves spending time with us.  
Mi: Yup, so now let’s go inside and wait for your dad.  
C: Okay.  
They got out and walked to the door which Olivia immediately opened even before anyone knocked.  
Mi: Were you spying on us?  
O: We were getting worried when you guys were just sitting out there and I was about to come out when I saw you leaving the car.  
Mi: We were just talking.  
J: Did you say ‘we’ Aunt Olivia?  
O: Yes I did, Uncle Sean’s back.  
M: Who is Uncle Sean?  
O: Come in and I’ll introduce you, dear.  
Mi: Come in. (He said ushering the kids into the house)  
O: Boys, this is my Husband, Sean.  
S: Nice to meet you boys, Olivia has told me a lot about you.  
M: Hi, my name is Mathew and this is my brother Connor.  
C: Nice to meet you, sir.  
S: Nice to meet you boys and you can call me Uncle Sean, like this little bugger does.  
C: Okay, Uncle Sean.  
Jake ran to his uncle and gave him a hug.  
J: I missed you, Uncle Sean.  
S: I missed you too, Jake. (He said smiling and hugging him tighter)  
O: I’m almost done cooking but I can get you something small to snack on while you wait.  
Mi: That’s okay Liv, they aren’t allowed to have snacks before dinner and neither are you Jake.  
J: Really daddy? (He whined)  
Mi: Yes.  
O: Okay in that case let me go finish up in the kitchen.  
Sean and Michael talked while the boys watched TV.

...

William’s POV

The meeting took longer than expected but he was finally on his way to Olivia’s house. He texted Michael as soon as he left his office and Michael told him not to rush because Olivia wasn’t yet done with the cooking. He finally arrived at Olivia’s house.

Knock. Knock.

Mi: How fast were you driving? (He asked as he opened the door)  
W: Not that fast. (He shrugged with a guilty look on his face)  
Mi: I won’t allow you in next time, Mr.  
W: I missed my boys and there was hardly any traffic.  
Mi: If you say so. (He said letting William in)  
W: Hi boys. (He said taking off his coat and giving it to Michael)  
C: Hiya. (He said getting up from his place on the floor and going to his dad)  
W: How are you? (He asked giving him a hug)  
C: I’m fine.  
W: Where’s Matty?  
M: Here I am daddy. I went to the bathroom with Jake.

William gave both Mathew and Jake hugs when they ran to him.

Mi: And let me introduce you to Olivia’s husband, Sean.  
W: Hi, nice to meet you, I’m William.  
S: Nice to meet you. (He said shaking William’s hand)  
O: Oh William, you’re here, great. I just finished and we can all go eat now.  
W: I hope that I didn’t keep you waiting. (He said giving her a hug)  
O: No you didn’t. I just finished cooking a couple of minutes ago.  
W: Okay.  
O: Dinner’s this way, guys.

Everyone made their way to the dining room but William stopped when he felt a tug on his arm and stopped only to see Connor standing behind him.

W: Hi buddy, what’s up?  
C: I love you, daddy. (He whispered)  
W: I love you too bud, more than you can imagine, no matter what, okay?  
C: Yes daddy.  
W: Let’s go eat now.

He smiled at Michael who was waiting for them at the dining room door. Connor ran ahead and went to go sit next to his brother.

W: Do you know what that was about?  
Mi: I’ll tell you about it later.  
W: Okay. (He said and the two of them took their seats next to each other)  
S: So William, how do you and Michael know each other.  
W: Jake and Connor are in the same class and we met the first day of school when Michael got lost.  
Mi: And I’m Mathew’s teacher.  
W: Yes you are. (He said with a smile)

They continued talking as dinner went by and William and Michael got more comfortable with each other, going as far as holding on to each other’s arms and hands for support when they laughed too hard.

S: Are they together? (He asked with a confused expression when he and Olivia went to go get the dessert in the kitchen)  
O: I honestly don’t know but they’ve been acting that way for a while now.  
S: But they both have kids.  
O: But neither are married. Would you have a problem if they were together?  
S: No not at all.  
O: Good.

They took the dessert just in time to hear Connor and Jake telling a story about something that happened at school.

Half an hour after dinner and the boys were busy dosing off.

W: I think it’s time that I go and take my two sleepy birds home.  
Mi: Yeah, I think I need to also.  
W: It was a nice evening and thank you for the food Olivia and nice to meet you Sean. (He said getting a handshake from Sean and a hug from Olivia)  
W: Come on, babies. (He picked a sleepy Mathew up and held on to Connor’s hand)  
Michael and William put their sons into their cars and then William went over to Michael’s car to get the boys things.  
W: Tonight was fun and we definitely have to do this again.  
Mi: Same thing I thought. How about the five of us at my place for dinner Saturday night, I’ll even cook.  
W: Sure. Good night, Michael. (He said pulling him in for a hug)  
Mi: Good night, William.

They parted ways and each went to his own car and drove off.


	8. What's Yours is Mine...

=Following Week=

-Michael and William’s POV-

~~Phone Call~~~

Mi: So, I was thinking that you and the boys could come over for dinner Saturday night.  
W: Really?  
Mi: Yes.  
W: Are you going to cook or order in?  
Mi: Does it matter?  
W: Yes, because you’re had my cooking and I want to taste yours.  
Mi: You made burgers and a salad Mr, that’s not cooking.  
W: Well then I’ll have to cook for you sometime.  
Mi: That can definitely be arranged, now are you coming?  
W: Are you cooking?  
Mi: Yes William.  
W: Then we’ll absolutely be there.  
Mi: Even if I was ordering in Chinese, you’d be here.  
W: Maybe. (He said with a smiled even though Michael couldn’t see)  
They continued talking for a while longer before hanging up.

-William’s POV-

M: Daddy, Jake told us that Uncle Michael invited us over for dinner.  
C: Is that true?  
W: Mm-hm. (He said not looking up from his work)  
M: And?  
W: And what? (He asked feigning ignorance)  
C: Are we going, dad?  
W: No.  
C: But dad, you never say no when it’s with Uncle Michael and Jake.  
M: Yeah, we like being with them, daddy.  
W: I know buddy, don’t worry because we’re going.  
C: You need to stop doing that, dad.  
W: I find it amusing to watch the two of you squirm.  
M: You’re mean daddy.  
W: But I still love both of you.  
M: We know.

William laughed sending them away so that he could finish his work.

=Friday=

Mathew’s school was having a parents morning, where parents got to spend an hour at school just watching their child interact with their fellow classmates and the parents got to know the teacher and other parents. William was trying to make conversation with the other parents because he couldn’t spend the entire hour talking only to Michael. He saw Michael pick us his phone and his face turning worried so he excused himself and went over to him.

W: What’s wrong? (He asked as soon as Michael got off the phone)  
Mi: That was the hospital back in my home town. My mother fell and hurt herself and Olivia is out of town with Sean. She can’t be alone right now.  
W: Are you going to go.  
Mi: I don’t know, I don’t want her to be alone but I have work, Jake’s in class and our dinner tomorrow.  
W: Go, I’m sure they’ll give you some time off, I can take care of Jake as long as it takes and excuse my language but screw our dinner. We can postpone that, your mother is more important.  
Mi: You’d really do that for me?  
W: I think we need to stop asking each other that question, of course I’ll do it, Jake’s like a son now, Michael. I’ll do anything for him.  
Mi: Thank you so much, William. (He said giving him a hug) I’ll go talk to the principal.  
W: Okay.

Michael came back a couple of minutes later.

Mi: The principal gave me permission, so I’m going to leave now. Tell Jake that I’ll call him as soon as I can, okay and here is a spare key for my house so that you can get in and get things for Jake.  
W: Okay, now calm down before you work yourself into a panic attack. (He smiled)  
Mi: Thanks. (He said hugging him one more time before running off)

=After School=

William picked Mathew up first and then drove to Jake and Connor’s school. He hugged both boys before leading them to his car.

J: Is my dad going to pick me up at your house Uncle William?  
W: Uh, no. Your dad went to go take care of your grandma for a little bit because she’s not feeling that well but he’ll call you as soon as he can.  
J: So I’m going to stay with Aunt Olivia? (He asked sadly)  
W: No bud, you’re staying with me and the boys until your daddy gets back, however long that is.  
J: Really?  
W: Absolutely.  
J: Yeah.

They went to a diner for lunch before going over to Michael’s house.

M: Are we staying here?  
W: No, we’re only getting a couple of things for Jake and then we’re going over to our house.  
J: Okay.  
C: We’re going to help you.  
M: Yes.  
W: I’ll wait down here.  
...  
William looked around the house before sitting down on the couch and taking out his phone. Just as he was about to call Michael, Michael called him.

W: Hi, is everything okay?  
Mi: Yes, I just got here and my mother isn’t hurt that badly, it’s just her hip but they want to keep her in for observation and I’m going to stay with her until she gets released.  
W: That’s good.  
Mi: Yeah, what are you guys up to?  
W: We’re at your house, the boys are up in Jake’s bedroom packing clothes for the weekend.  
Mi: I might be a little longer than that.  
W: Then we’ll come back on Sunday and get more, nice house by the way.  
Mi: Thanks. (He smiled even though William couldn’t see)  
W: Do you want to talk to Jake, they just came down?  
Mi: Yes, please.  
W: Okay, here he is.  
J: Hi daddy.  
Mi: Hi bud, how are you doing?  
J: I’m fine, I’m going to be staying with Uncle William.  
Mi: I know are you excited?  
J: Yup, very much but I still miss you daddy.  
Mi: I miss you too and I’ll be back as soon as I can.  
J: It’s okay, just take care of grandma, okay?  
Mi: I will. Love you.  
J: Love you too daddy.  
Mi: Can you give the phone back to Uncle William please.  
J: Bye.  
Mi: Bye bud.  
W: Hi.  
Mi: I just wanted to tell you that I’ll call later okay?  
W: Anytime.  
Mi: Goodbye, William.  
W: Take care.  
...  
W: If Michael isn’t back by Sunday, then we’ll come back and get you more clothes and other things you need.  
J: Okay.  
W: Let’s go.

-Michael’s POV-

He was sitting in a chair next to his mother, Caroline’s bed when she suddenly asked him a question.

Caroline: There’s something different about you, what is it?  
Mi: What do you mean?  
C: You know what I mean, Michael. You seem happier than you did before you left.  
Mi: I’ve made a couple of new friends and forgotten about the life of mine which was ruined.  
C: Oh, have you found someone special?  
Mi: Uh... no.... I think?  
C: You think?  
Mi: Mom... (He was cut off)  
C: Just tell me if you’re happy?  
Mi: I um... very much and so is Jake which is pretty rare.  
C: Yes it is, whoever it is must be one of a kind.  
Mi: I think they are.  
C: Well, when you’re good and ready to tell me about this person who makes you and Jake so happy then I’ll be here to listen, okay?  
Mi: Okay and thanks for not pressuring me.  
C: Anything for my darling boy.

They continued talking for a while longer until Michael excused himself to make a phone call. He called William and they talked for a bit, William informing him of what they did and vice versa. William had to get off the phone a little quicker than either one of them preferred but they were watching a movie and it was starting. All three boys said goodnight to Michael separately before William took the phone and promised to call in the morning.

=Next Day, William’s POV=

Michael and William had an hour long conversation while the doctors were running a few test on Caroline and the boys were asleep. They talking about everything from Caroline’s health to their missed dinner and William’s plan to take the boys to the shopping centre, where Michael freaked out telling him that he didn’t need to spend his money on Jake and William just ignored him.

-Shopping Centre-

The group has been there for about half an hour when William noticed that Jake was walking slower than they were and trailing behind and he waited until he caught up before kneeling in front of him.

W: What’s wrong?  
J: You’re shopping for your sons, so I don’t want to be in your way and you don’t have to but me anything. (He mumbled softly)  
W: But I want to and you’re not in the way. (He smiled)  
J: Really?  
W: Yes, now come on.


	9. Realization...

They got back from the shopping centre after eating lunch there.

W: So boys, as much as I want this to be an all fun filled weekend, it can’t be because I know of a certain someone’s daddy who’ll come and kill me if his son’s homework isn’t done.  
J: He won’t kill you Uncle William. (He laughed)  
W: Are you sure?  
J: Maybe.

HaHaHaHaHa.

W: So please go take your homework and you can come do it down here in my office if you’d like.  
J + C: Okay.  
W: Now, Mr Mathew, do you need me to give you something to do?  
M: Nope, I already know what I’m doing I just need a bit of papers.  
W: I can give you that now go get your colours.  
M: At it.  
...  
W: So what are you going to be drawing Matty? (He asked when they boys came down to his office and settled on the floor to work)  
M: It’s a surprise daddy, you just have to wait.  
W: Okay, I will. Here are the papers.  
M: Thanks  
.  
About half an hour later, William was also sitting on the rug in his office next to the boys because it was easier to watch them from down there.

M: I’m done daddy, do you want to see?  
W: Of course I do.  
M: Okay, I made one for everyone even me and Uncle Michael. Here you go, don’t turn it over yet. (He said giving his dad, Connor and Jake a paper) Okay, now you can turn it over.  
J: Wow, this is a really nice picture.  
C: Yeah Matty, it is.  
W: Who is it?  
M: Okay, the first one is you daddy and then this is Connor and Jakey holding my hands and then it’s Uncle Michael.  
W: This is really beautiful, Matty and we all have smiles on our faces.  
M: Yes that’s because we’re happy because we’re a family.  
W: A family huh?  
M: You. (He said with a massive smiled on his face)  
W: Can I take a picture of Uncle Michael’s and send it to him?  
M: Yes please daddy.  
W: Okay.

William took a picture of Michael’s drawing and sent it to him.

M: Do you think he’ll like it, Jakey?  
J: I think so it’s a really nice picture.  
M: Okay.

-Michael’s POV-

Mi: Aww, mother look.  
C: What’s that?  
Mi: It’s a picture that William’s son, Mathew drew. He says that we’re all smiling because we’re a happy family.  
C: That’s really sweet.  
Mi: Yes it is and so is he, he’s in my class.  
C: Tell me about him, is he the only child? (She asked because she could see how excited he got talking about it)  
Mi: No, he has a brother named Connor in Jake’s class. They’re both really sweet boys and are a joy to be around. The three of them are like brothers. Jake and Connor are very protective over Mathew and it’s the sweetest thing ever. You know, it feels like I’ve gotten two new sons and I know William feels the same because yesterday he said that Jake was like a son to him. I got this whole new family when she left mom and they make me so happy but... (He was cut off)  
C: And that’s all that matters, dear. You deserve to be happy and if being with William and the boys makes you happy then stick with it, it’s good for you.  
Mi: Mom.  
C: You don’t need to say anything, dear.  
Mo: But... I-I want to.  
C: Then go ahead. (She said with a smile)  
Mi: Being around them, all of them makes me feel comfortable. (He said with a smile) Uh, about a while ago William and I made plans to go out drinking and get to know each other but decided to go eat something at this little diner first but ended up staying the whole night. We talked, laughed and enjoyed each other’s company. At first I thought it was a good thing having someone around who understood what it was like being a single father but now I realise that it’s so much more. I even hinted at it that night and I think William understood it but I said I’d wait until he was ready, well sort of. Stupid huh?  
C: Absolutely not dear, you know everything is going to happen the way it’s suppose to and if there is something that’s suppose to happen between you and William, then it will.  
Mi: I wish I had as much faith as you do, mom.  
C: I’m old and wise I have enough faith for the both of us.  
Mi: What would I do without you?  
C: You wouldn’t be born.

HaHaHaHaHa.

-William’s POV-

They boys were in the swimming pool playing around and William was sitting under one of the umbrella’s watching them. All the boys laughter caused his mind to wonder. He thought back to the first time that he met Michael and Jake and then he thought about all the moments they shared. He thought about all the laughs and smiles that they’ve shared and then he started thinking about their dinner at the diner, about how comfortable he felt and his willingness to share his story. A story that he never shared with anyone else but his family. Thinking about Michael’s smile made him smile and it was then that he realized that... (His thoughts were cut off when he heard the boys calling his name)

W: Yes?  
C: Were you sleeping?  
W: No, bud. (He smiled)  
J: Come swim with is please, Uncle William.  
M: Yeah, please daddy.  
W: Why?  
J: Because we want you to play with us, Uncle William.  
W: Well in that case, okay then.

William jumped into the pool and started splashing water in the boys faces. They played in the pool for about half an hour before going into the house for a shower and change of clothes. They went out to dinner and then went to go watch a movie which made the boys extremely happy because they were watching the new Transformer movie. When they got home all three of them immediately went to bed because they were tired and William was sitting in his room when his cell phone rang.

-Phone Call-

Mi: Hi, how’s everything going?  
W: It’s fine, all three of them are exhausted after dinner and the movie we went to watch and immediately went to bed.  
Mi: That’s good.  
W: And how’s everything going there?  
Mi: Really good. My mother has gotten a lot better and her doctors are planning on discharging her tomorrow or Monday.  
W: And when do you think you’ll be back?  
Mi: Probably Monday or Tuesday at the latest.  
W: Well we all miss you here so hurry back.  
Mi: I miss you all too and I’ll try my best.  
W: But take care of your mother first.  
Mi: I will, tell Mathew that I loved the picture he drew and so did my mother.  
W: I will, he’ll be happy. Did you read the caption?  
Mi: That was the best part and I’m glad he feels like that because I do too, sometimes.  
W: Oh do you?  
Mi: Yes I do.  
W: So do I.

They continued talking for a while longer until William started yawning and Michael ordered him to sleep.


	10. Sunday...

-William’s POV-

W: So boys, is everyone ready for church! (He called from the bottom of the stairs)  
C: Coming, daddy!

Just then all three boys came walking down the stairs.

W: Let me check you all out. (He said and the boys stood in a line) Everyone looks good.  
J: You do too Uncle William.  
W: Thank you, bud. (He smiled)  
M: Are we going out for lunch later, after church, daddy?  
W: No, we’re going to come back here and cook together.  
C: Yes!  
J: That sounds fun.  
M: It is.  
C: Yeah, you’ll see.  
J: I can’t wait.  
W: Let’s go then.

=After Church=

W: Okay boys, go change and then come back down so that we can start cooking.

Everyone went to their separate bedrooms to change and were all back in the kitchen five minutes later.

J: So what are we going to do now?  
W: You are going to peel the potatoes. Connor, you’re doing the carrots.  
M: And me daddy?  
W: You’re going to help me with the salad and I’ll do the meat and others, okay?  
M: We first have to wash our hands.  
C: Yep.  
W: Okay, get on it boys.

Everyone got on with their assigned tasks in the kitchen and they were all having fun doing it. William couldn’t resist taking pictures of them to send to Michael but the boys insisted on taking pictures of William to send to Michael too and he agreed. The four of them spent the next hour and a half making lunch.

W: Well done boys, thanks for the help.  
J: It was really fun Uncle William, from now on I’ll ask my dad if I can help him too.  
M: Did you send the pictures to Uncle Michael, daddy?  
W: Which pictures?  
C: The one’s we took. (He said as if it were the most obvious thing)  
W: Oh... I didn’t know that I had to send them.  
M: Daddy!?  
W: I’m sending it, calm down.  
C: We’ll go set the table so long.  
W: Thanks boys.  
M: You have to send them before you come eat, daddy.  
W: I will, I promise.

Connor and Mathew walked while Jake stayed behind.

W: Something on your mind bud?  
J: I just wanted to say thank you.  
W: For what?  
J: For everything, like letting me stay here and like letting me do thinks with you guys.  
W: It’s a pleasure, love. You’re like a son to me so I do with you whatever I do with my boys. (He smiled)  
J: Even punishments? (He enquired)  
W: Especially punishments now go and help Connor and Matty.  
J: Okay.

William smiled and then took out his phone to sent the pictures to Michael. When he finished he took the food and went to the dining room where the boys were waiting.

-Michael’s POV-

Michael was in the cafeteria getting food for them and left his phone in his mother’s room when the message form William came. Michael’s mother picked it up and saw the pictures. She smiled looking at each and every one of the pictures. Just then Michael came into the room.

Mi: So I got a turkey sandwich for me and chicken soup for you. (He said without looking up)... Uh, what are you doing with my phone mom?  
C: You got more pictures.  
Mi: Oh, let me see. (He says with a smiled) They’re cooking. (He says once he sees the pictures)  
C: Yeah, I saw.  
Mi: This is amazing mom.  
C: So, is that handsome man William? (She asked suggestively)  
Mi: Mom!  
C: What I’m just asking and judging by your reaction, it is.  
Mi: Yes, this is William.  
C: I can see why you like him.  
Mi: It’s more than that, mom.  
C: I know I’d like to meet him one day.  
Mi: No, you’d scare him off with how forward you are.  
C: I still want to meet him tough and those boys of his.  
Mi: I’ll think about it.  
C: Fine but now, I think it’s time that you head back to your little family... (She was cut off)  
Mi: Mom, it’s not my family. We’re just friends with kids.  
C: Don’t interrupt me, go home to your family, love, I’ll be fine. The doctor is discharging me tomorrow morning and my sister is coming to live with me anyways, so you don’t need to worry.  
Mi: Okay fine but I’m only leaving once Aunt Abigail arrives tomorrow, okay.  
C: You can leave now dear.  
Mi: No arguing mom, I’ll leave tomorrow morning.  
C: But the boys will be at school and William, probably at work by then.  
Mi: I want to surprise them.  
C: Okay, I forgot how stubborn you can be.  
Mi: I learned from the best, didn’t I?  
C: Oh shut up show me more of those pictures.  
Mi: Here you go.  
C: But you have to admit, he is handsome right?  
Mi: Mom... fine, maybe a little. (He says when he saw the look his mother was giving him)

~That Evening~

-William’s POV-

William and the boys went to Michael’s house to go pick up a few things for Jake. When William spoke to Michael that morning he said that he’d be coming back Monday evening or Tuesday some time, do they just took enough things for the two days. He told the boys that they had a few minutes left before they needed to go to sleep, seeing as though they had to go to school the following day. He phone Michael and all three boys said good night and that they missed him lots and William said he’d call back after the boys went to bed.

W: Hey, it’s time for bed buddy.  
C: I know, I just wanted to say that it’s very nice of you that you’re letting Jake stay here and being so cool about it all. You’re the best dad ever and I just want you to know that. I love you very much, dad and so do Matty and Jake.  
W: Really?  
C: Yes, it’s true.  
W: Well, I love every single one of you. You three are the best.  
C: So are you dad. (He says giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off)

~Next Morning~

The guys’ morning routine was a s normal as could be and they were all out of the house at a reasonable time.

-Michael’s POV-

Mi: I love you mother.  
C: I love you to, Michael.  
Mi: You’ll call me if you need anything, right?  
C: I will but for now I just need one thing from you.  
Mi: Anything.  
C: I want you to be happy, Mikey, tell him.  
Mi: I can’t.  
C: Take the chance my dear, just do it.  
...


	11. Surprise!!!

~Monday~

-Michael’s POV-

The drive back home tool about two hours and Michael arrived home at around eleven o’clock. He first went home to leave his luggage and then he drove to where William works. He rode the elevator up to the top floor where William’s office was.

L: Hi, how may I help you sir? (Asked William’s assistant, Linda)  
Mi: Hi, I’m Michael Sanders, a friend of William’s.  
L: Is he expecting you?  
Mi: No, I just got back half an hour ago and I want to surprise, if he is not busy that is.  
L: No, he’s not actually busy with anything important at the moment, I’ll just let him know that you’re here.  
Mi: No, just tell him that a special friend is here to see him. (He said with a smile)  
L: Okay, I’ll go tell him. (She smiled and walked to William’s office door)  
...  
L: Sir, there is someone here to see you?  
W: I thought that I didn’t have any appointments today.  
L: You don’t sir.  
W: Then who is it?  
L: A special friend, sir. (She said with a smile)  
W: A spec... I’ll go see. (HE said and walked out of the office)  
...  
Mi: Well took you long enough.  
W: Michael, when did you get back? (He said walking closer and pulling Michael into a tight hug)  
Mi: About half an hour ago.  
W: We missed you, I missed you.  
Mi: I missed you guys too, all of you.  
W: I’m glad you’re back.  
Mi: I’m glad to be back.  
W: Come in to my office so that we can talk for a bit.  
Mi: Okay.  
W: Linda can you please...  
L: I’ll hold your calls sir.  
W: Thank you.  
L: Can I get you guys anything to drink?  
W: Michael?  
Mi: Cup of coffee please?  
W: Me too please and we drink it the same way.  
L: Okay, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.  
Mi & W: Thanks.  
...  
W: Come on, have a seat. (He said motioning to the couch in his office) I thought that you were only coming back later today or tomorrow.  
Mi: I lied. I wanted to surprise you guys.  
W: I am definitely surprised. (He smiled) So how is your mother doing?  
Mi: She’s fine, was discharged this morning and my aunt is going to be living with her from now on.  
W: I’m glad she’s okay.  
Mi: Yeah me too, she practically sent me away, saying that I needed to come home to my little family.  
W: I agree with her: we missed you.  
Mi: Even though we talked on the phone twice a day, every day.  
W: Yes, are you saying that you didn’t miss us?  
Mi: I missed you guys a lot, I kept looking at the pictures you sent. My mother loved them and now she wants to meet you all and she made me promise to arrange it.  
W: It would be my honour to meet her and I’m sure the boys won’t mind too. (He smiled. Just then Linda walked in and set the coffees on the table before leaving and closing the door behind her)  
Mi: Just be warned, she is a bit of an acquired taste.  
W: Aren’t all mothers?

HaHaHaHaHa

Mi: Yeah, I guess so.  
W: The boys will be thrilled to see you.  
Mi: I can’t wait to see them too and I was wondering if it was okay with you that I could go over to your house and make lunch because my pantry and fridge are next o empty...  
W: Sure, here is the key and you can also go pick the boys up.  
Mi: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.

They continued talking for the next half an hour. When it was twelve thirty Michael decided that it was time to leave so that he could go make lunch before going to pick the boys up.

W: I’ll only be back around four today, so you’ll have time alone with the boys.  
Mi: No, I don’t want to keep you out of your own house.  
W: Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I’ll be doing the same work here that I usually do at home after school, maybe a little more though.  
Mi: Okay but only if you’re sure that it isn’t a problem.  
W: It isn’t, I promise.  
Mi: Okay. I’ll even save some food for you.  
W: Okay, let me walk you to your car.  
Mi: Let’s go.

...

W: I’ll be back in five minutes Linda and then we can get back to work.  
L: No problem sir. Nice meeting you Mr Sanders.  
M; Michael is fine and it was nice meeting you too Linda.

They talked all the way to Michael’s car.

W: See you later, okay?  
Mi: Yeah, see you. (He smiled)

William and Michael hugged just before Michael got into his car and drove away.

=William’s House=

Michael let himself in with the key he was given and went straight to the kitchen. He decided to go all out and made chicken wings and fries. When it got close to the end of the school day he cleaned up and then drove to Mathew’s school first. He went to the class door and waited with the rest of the parents. A few of them recognized him and asked when he was coming back to teaching and he told them that he’d be back at his post tomorrow. Just then the bell rang and the class door was opened.

M: Uncle Michael! (He shouted when he spotted him)  
Mi: Hi buddy. (He says picking him up)  
M: I missed you so much, Uncle Michael.  
Mi: I missed you too Mathew, so, so much.  
MI: Did you see the pictures daddy sent?  
Mi: Yes, I loved them all.  
M: Even the one I made?  
Mi: That was my favourite, I even showed my mother and she loved it.  
M: Really?  
Mi: Yup, now let’s go pick up your brother and Jake.  
M: Yes, let’s go! (He cheered)  
On the way to Connor and Jake’s school Mathew filled Michael in on everything that they did this weekend and how much he enjoyed it and he also made sure that Michael knew that it would have been so much better if he were there.  
J: Dad! Oh my goodness, dad! (He shouted running to the car not even caring about the kids starring at him)  
Mi: Hi son, how are you doing? (He gets out of the car and gives him a hug)  
J: Good but so much better now that you’re here.  
Mi: So you didn’t have fun this weekend? (He teased)  
J: I had so much fun, dad.  
Mi: Where is Connor?  
C: I’m right here, Uncle Michael. (He says from behind Jake)  
Mi: Come over here. (He says pulling him into a hug)  
C: I’m so glad you’re back, Uncle Michael. (He smiled)  
Mi: I’m glad to be back. I was so excited to see the three of you.  
M: And what about my daddy? (He said getting out of the car)  
Mi: I was very excited to see William too.  
J: When did you see him?  
Mi: I went to his office when I arrived.  
J: Oh.  
Mi: Come on let’s get you guys home because I made us lunch.  
C: Alright. (He said taking his brother’s hand and walking him back to the car)  
After everyone got into the car, Michael drove back to William’s house listening to the stories the boys were telling him. They were turning into William’s street when Connor noticed something.  
C: I thought that when you said, “Let’s go home” that we were going to your house, Uncle Michael.  
J: Yeah me too, dad.  
Mi: Oh sorry for that. Whether it’s my house or William’s house, it’ll always be a home for you boys no matter what happens.  
M: We should also have a sleep over at your house, Uncle Michael.  
J: Yeah we should.  
Mi: We’ll talk about it when William gets back later.  
M: Okay.  
Michael parked when they got in the yard and then proceeded to open the front door after making sure all the boys were out of the car and it was locked.  
Mi: Okay, go change while I go heat up the food.

...

The boys came down a couple of minutes later and were excited to see what Michael had prepared for them. They had lunch and talked more about their weekend. When they finished, they did homework with help from Michael and then went swimming. Michael also went in without hesitation and that is how William came to find them.


	12. First Step...

~Monday Evening~

Mi: I think that we need to leave now, Jake.  
J: Why?  
C: Yeah, Uncle Michael, why?  
Mi: Because it’s Monday and you boys all have school tomorrow.  
J: But...  
Mi: No buts bud. You will see Connor and Mathew tomorrow again.  
J: And what about Uncle William?  
W: You will see me tomorrow when I go pick Connor and Mathew up.  
J: Fine. (He mumbled)  
M: Now can we have another sleep over this weekend?  
W: But you just had a sleep over.  
M: That was at your house daddy, now it has to be at Uncle Michael’s house.  
W: And what about me, what will I do without you and your brother?  
M: Uhm...  
J: You could also come with Uncle William.  
W: And what does your dad have to say about that?  
J: He’ll say yes.  
C: Yes, so then we’re all having a sleep over at Uncle Michael’s house this weekend.  
Mi: Boys, you do know that William and I are suppose to be making decisions for you and not the other way around, right?  
J: Okay, now can we have a sleep over?  
Mi: If William agrees then why not?  
C & M: Daddy?

William pretended to think about it all the while pulling funny faces.

W: Okay, why not. (He sighed)  
Boys; Yes!  
M: Okay. (He said with a big smile)  
W: I can’t believe we just let them talk us into that.  
Mi: They are very persuasive when they need to be.  
W: That’s going to be dangerous when they get older.

HaHaHahaha.

MI: It’s time to go now, say bye to everyone.  
J: Okay. (He sighed)  
He gave Connor and Mathew hugs before walking over to William.  
J: Thank you for this weekend, Uncle William.  
W: It was amazing having you here buddy. (He said kneeling in front of Jake)  
J: It was really nice here. (He said giving William a hug)  
W: It was nice having you here.  
C: Bye, Uncle Michael.  
M: Bye. (He said as both of them gave Michael hugs)  
Mi: Bye boys.

Mathew walked over to William and gestured for him to come down to his level.

M: You need to say bye to Uncle Michael too, give him a hug dad. (He whispers into William’s ears)  
W: Do I really have to? (He whispered back)  
M: Go daddy! (He whispered sharply)  
W: Fine.  
...

Mi: What was that about?  
W: I was ordered to give you a hug by my five year old. (He smiled, pulling Michael into a hug) I look forward to our little sleep over.  
Mi: So do I. (He smiled)  
J: Let’s go now, daddy.  
Mi: Bossy much?  
J: Daddy!  
Mi: Okay, okay. Let’s go.

...

The week went by faster than they all expected and it was Friday. All three boys were excited and couldn’t sit still in class all day.

~Friday~

=Jake and Connor’s School=

W: Okay so what gives, I was just told by your teacher that the two of you were fidgety all day.  
J: We can’t wait for tonight.  
C: We’re excited.  
W: But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t listen in class.  
C: Sorry, dad.  
J: We won’t do it again.  
W: Okay, let’s go to the grocery store to get some things, while Michael and Mathew get us some movies to watch.  
C: Okay.

The guys got to the shopping centre and bought junk food and some healthy food on William’s insistence.

=Michael’s House=

W: So what do we do now?  
Mi: Let them entertain themselves, I don’t know. What did you do last weekend?  
W: We did homework and watched movies.  
J: We don’t have any homework today dad.  
C: Can we go play outside on the grass please?  
W: Absolutely.  
J: Thanks.  
C: Let’s go Matty.  
...

M: I Boys that want to play outside instead of playing video games.  
W: I guess that we’re raising them right.  
Mi: Mm-hm.  
W: Let’s go start lunch.  
Mi: What did you get?  
W: The boys wanted burgers and other junk but I insisted on getting healthier foods so I got the makings of a salad too.  
Mi: Okay.

They got started on making the burgers and then went outside to go grill them on the barbeque. After that they all sat outside under the big tree and had their lunch. The boys were instructed to do the dishes by their fathers and they were all too happy to help. Late that day they all took a bath and were ready for their movie.

W: So what did you guys get?  
M: The new Spiderman movie daddy.  
W: Really?  
M: Yup.  
Mi: Okay, here is popcorn for all three of you and also sodas, so settle in your blankets.  
W: Don’t I get popcorn?  
MI: Be patient. (He said giving the boys their treats)  
W: Okay.

Michael went back to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of wine and a bowl of popcorn.

Mi: Now we can watch the movie. (He said sitting down next to William on the couch)

They boys were sitting on the floor covered in blankets enjoying the movie but fell asleep half way through.  
W: They look so adorable, asleep like that.  
Mi: Mm-hm.  
W: Should we leave them here though?  
Mi: I think so. They look comfortable and they’re warm, so why not.  
W: Okay sure.  
Mi: And then the two of us take a couch each.  
W: That ought to be comfortable.  
Mi: Yeah, now help me get these dishes to the kitchen.  
...  
Mi: So uh... we never had that dinner that we talked about. (He said after a wave of silence hit them)  
W: The one with the boys?  
Mi: No uh... just... just the two of us.  
W: Yeah we haven’t, so do you want to?  
Mi: Mm-hm.  
W: We could get Olivia to babysit, if she is not busy that it.  
Mi: I’ll give her a call in the morning.  
W: Okay.

William and Michael finished up the dishes and then went up stairs to get themselves blankets and pillows. When they came down the boys were still asleep, so they just fixed their blankets, switched off the lights and went to sleep themselves.


	13. Dinner with a Promise...

The boys woke up before their fathers and started making noise so that their fathers could wake up.

M: Daddy, Uncle Michael, wake up! (He said slapping their cheeks)  
C: Dad.  
Mi: what? (He whispered waking up)  
W: Mm.  
J: Wake up.  
W: Why?  
C: Because we’re awake and you two also have to wake up.  
Mi: But we were up later than the three of you.  
M: Uncle Michael, daddy, if you don’t wake up then we’ll jump on you.  
J: And then we’ll go make breakfast.  
Mi: No, you’ll burn my kitchen down.  
C: Then please get up because we’re hungry.  
W: Okay, go get yourselves ready and then we can go out for breakfast.  
M: Yes! (The three of them ran up the stairs)  
Mi: I’m getting old these late nights are impossible.  
W: No, we’re not getting old just out of practice.  
Mi: I’m not practicing with you. (He said with a serious expression)  
W: Don’t worry, neither will I.  
Mi: We need to get up before those three come down.  
W: Do we have to?  
Mi: They will come make us.  
W: I know.  
Mi: Come on, my bathroom is big enough for the both of us.  
W: I can wait.  
Mi: Nonsense, let’s go.  
W: Okay.

They picked up their blankets before going upstairs towards Michael’s bathroom.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Michael and William came downstairs and saw the boys sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for them.

M: What took you so long? (He groaned)  
W: We did more than just was our face and brush our teeth, young man.  
C: Now can we go?  
Mi: Not before you guys pick up your blankets and go put it in Jake’s room.  
J: Can’t we do that later?  
Mi: Nope, now go on, the faster AND neater you do it, the quicker you’ll be done.  
C: Fine. (He mumbled as they got up from the couch and moved to the blankets)

The boys finished and they were on their way to the diner William and Michael were at a couple of weeks ago. They were met by the same waitress they had that night.

Waitress: Nice to see you two again.  
W: Yeah, we liked this place that we decided to both bring our sons here.  
Waitress: Good choice, this way to your table... I’ll bring you menus now.  
M: Thank you. (He smiled)

William and Michael sat on opposite sides of the table facing each other. The boys each sat next to their dad. The waitress brought their menus and the boys were allowed to order whatever they wanted for breakfast so they ordered pancakes with lots of syrup while their dads opted to order waffles and coffee for themselves and orange juice for the boys.

Mi: So are you boys enjoying yourselves so far?  
J: Mm-hm. (He said stuffing his face)  
C: Very much.  
M: It’s very nice, Uncle Michael.  
Mi: I’m glad  
M: It’s like we are a real family, right daddy?  
W: Yes bud, we are a real family the five of us.  
C: So why don’t we live together.  
J: Yeah, why don’t we?  
W: Uncle Michael, do you want to jump in perhaps?  
Mi: This is all you, Uncle William.  
W: Thanks. (He grumbled) Well, Michael has his own house and so do I, so we can’t live together.  
C: That was just lame, dad.  
W: Hey!  
J: One of you could sell your house.  
W: Everyone is staying where they are for now, we’ll talk about this another time.  
M: Yes!  
W: No, yessing, Mr.

After their breakfast Michael and William took the boys go-karting and then paint balling and they were totally ecstatic. After their fun filled morning they went to a cafe and bought lunch that they ate in the park. William now drove around with a blanket in his trunk for occasions such as this.

Mi: I talked to Olivia and both she and Sean agreed.  
W: So do we take them over to their house?  
Mi: No, they’re willing to come over to mine.  
W: Okay.  
J: What’s okay? (He asked as the three of them came to plop down on the blanket)  
Mi: William and I are going to dinner tonight, don’t worry it’ll just the two of us. (He said when the boys, including Mathew groaned) Olivia and Sean will be watching you at my house until we get back.  
J: We’re old enough to take care of ourselves and Matty, dad.  
Mi: We’ll talk about that in a year or two again, buddy.  
C: Well at least it’s not boring babysitters.  
Mi: Yeah, your dad and I got your cool uncle and aunt to watch you.  
...  
~That Night~

Sean and Olivia arrived at six and Michael and William were ‘subtly ‘escorted out of the house and drove to the restaurant. When they got there they were shown to their table and they ordered.

W: This is nice.  
Mi: Mm. You know my mother is the reason that I’m sitting here.  
W: My mother is also the reason that I’m sitting here.  
Mi: Shut up. (He smiled as the waiter put their food down)  
W: Okay so what do you mean?  
Mi: Sunday she told me to go back to my little family, she also made me realise that I might have... that I might like you and I promised her that I’d tell you. You don’t have to say anything but I just needed to get that off of my chest, sorry. (He said looking down on his plate)  
W: Hey. (He said putting his hand over Michael’s) No need to say sorry. I don’t know what I’m feeling but I know that I love spending time with you, with you and the boys. I wouldn’t mind finding out how it would be like having you as a part of my life. This is all weird and new for me so please bear with me.  
Mi: For me too, I was married and I have a child but I want...I want to try, like give it a shot.  
W: I would like that. (He said squeezing Michael’s hand one more time before letting go to eat his food)  
Mi: Good. (He smiled before he started eating)

They ate their food in relative silence, smiling at each other from time to time. They both stuck to one glass of wine because they wanted to have a clear head and William had to drive. Their waiter came with the bill after they had their dessert.

Mi: I’m paying because this was my idea.  
W: Being with a girl was so much easier because I always paid mp contest.  
Mi: If you want to be with a girl, be my guest.  
W: No, I like complicated and this just means that I’m taking you out the next time.  
Mi: So there’s going to be a next time?  
W: Absolutely, now let’s get back to our boys.

Michael took William’s hand as they left the restaurant and they both smiled. Michael and William were still holding hands when they arrived at William’s car.

Mi: I know that I should let go but I can’t.  
W: Neither can I. (He smiled and walked closer to Michael)

They starred at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. After coming to an agreement they leaned in towards each other.


	14. My Support

They starred at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. After coming to an agreement they leaned in towards each other.

... but just before their lips touched William’s phone rang.

W: Sorry. (He said pulling away and taking his phone out) It’s Olivia.  
Mi: Answer it.  
W: Olivia, hi? Wait, calm down... what happened? ... What, uh where are you? ... We’re on our way. Uh, we’ll be there now.  
...  
Mi: What’s wrong? (He asked when he saw how pale William became)  
W: Uh, Mathew. He... he fell down the stairs and they took him to Mercy Hospital. We... we need to go. Hurry up and get in.  
Mi: There is no way that I’m going to let you drive in this state, give me the keys.  
W: No I’m driving, he’s my son.  
Mi: What good will it do him if you end up in the hospital because of a car accident?  
W: Yes, you’re right.  
Mi: I know now give me the keys and get in.  
W: Thanks.  
Mi: Always.

Mercy Hospital wasn’t that far from the restaurant and they got there within fifteen minutes. Both of them ran over to the nurse’s station.

W: Hi, my son was brought in here half an hour ago.  
Nurse: What’s his name, sir?  
W: Mathew McVey.  
Nurse: Okay... here it is. The doctor is still in with him but I can show you where the others are waiting.  
W: Thanks.

They were taken to the waiting area where they saw Olivia, Sean, Connor and Jake.

C: Dad!  
Nurse: Keep it down, son. The doctor will be out shortly)  
W: Thank you. (He said as she walked back to the nurse’s station)  
O: I’m so sorry, William.  
W: It’s okay, I’m not mad, it’s not your fault.  
O: I was suppose to be watching him.  
Mi: it was an accident, ‘Liv.  
W: What happened?  
S: He was running in the hall, then he must have slipped on the rug or something and then he fell down the stairs.  
W: I always tell them not to run up there but they don’t listen. Olivia, this was definitely not your fault, it’s not anyone’s.  
O: I know but I just feel guilty.  
W: Don’t worry about it.

Just then the doctor came out of the room.

Dr: Are you Mathew McVey’s father?  
W: Yes I am how is he?  
Dr: We could talk in private if you would prefer. (He said looking at everyone around William)  
W: No, they’re family. Whatever you say to me, you can say to them.  
Dr: Okay, we ran a brain scan and everything looks fine at this point but we’d like to do another one tomorrow just to be sure. He has a concussion and we gave him a sedative so that he can sleep. If there is any damage we’ll know only we he wakes up, so you guys can go home...  
C: No, we’re not leaving Matty here! (He said with a determined expression)  
J: He doesn’t like being alone.  
Dr: He won’t be alone, there are nurses around here all the time.  
C: No. Dad, we can’t just leave him here.  
W: Can’t we put him in a private room so that we can stay the night.  
Dr: Private rooms are expensive, Mr McVey.  
Mi: It’s okay, we can afford it.  
Dr: Okay, I’ll go talk to admin for you and I don’t think it’ll be an issues. I’ll even arrange a cot for the boys.  
W: Thank you very much.  
Dr: No problem. (He smiled and walked away)  
W: You guys can go home, thanks for staying.  
Mi: I’m not going anywhere.  
J: Me too.  
S: We’ll go home and come back in the morning.  
O: Sorry again, William.  
W: He’s fine Olivia, don’t worry. (He said pulling her into a hug)  
O: See you in the morning.  
S: Goodbye,  
Mi: Bye guys.

Mathew was moved into a private room and Michael, William and the boys were allowed in.

J: When is he going to wake up?  
C: Is he going to wake up?  
W: Yes he will.  
Mi: The doctor just gave him something to make him sleep.  
J: Okay.  
C: Can we sleep in the extra bed, we’re really tired?  
W: Sure buddy, they brought it for the two of you.  
J: Goodnight. (He says as they climbed onto the bed)  
...

Mi: I guess we have the couch again. (He smiled)  
W: Yeah, I guess so but this one doesn’t look as comfortable as yours.  
Mi: Just for one night.

Michael went to fix the couch while William switched off all the lights. The room was not completely dark because of the light coming from the moon outside. The settled down on the couch with Michael behind William and fell asleep.

=Next Morning=

William was already awake when Michael woke up but all three boys were still asleep.

W: Morning. (He smiled turning his head and looking at Michael)  
Mi: Morning. How long have you been awake?  
W: For a couple of minutes now, just thinking?  
Mi: About?  
W: What a hell of a way to end our first date. (He mumbled)  
Mi: Hey, it wasn’t that bad and at least this way we’ll never forget it.  
W: Making memories.  
Mi: Yeah, let me go freshen up and go get us something to eat.  
W: You don’t have to.  
Mi: But I want to. I’m not in the mood for hospital food, I don’t think you are either and it’ll cheer the boys up to have something they enjoy.  
W: Thank you Michael, not only for this but for everything.  
Mi: What are first dates for? (He laughed) I’ll always be here to help you.  
W: And one day I’ll return the favour.  
Mi: Not necessary. (He said giving William a kiss on the cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom)

William leaned back against the couch with a smile thinking about everything that happened and his smile broadened when Michael came out a few minutes later.

Mi: I’ll be back in half an hour with food and coffee.  
W: Thanks.  
A few minutes after Michael left the boys all started stirring awake all at the same time as though they were connected to the same internal clock. William stood up and went to Mathew’s bed.  
W: Morning bud, how are you feeling?  
M: Better than yesterday? (He mumbled)  
W: That’s good.  
M: Where’s Uncle Michael? (He said starting to panic)  
W: He’ll be back now, he just went to get us breakfast.  
M: Promise?  
W: Cross my heart, hope to die.  
M: Okay. Mathew gave his father a big hug and then ordered Jake and Connor to give him hugs too. When Michael came back, Mathew shouted his name and gave him an even bigger hug than the one he gave his dad.


	15. Sunday Firsts....

M: When can I go home?  
W: The doctor wants to run a few test and then he’ll tell us.  
M: Can’t we just leave?  
C: No Matty, you didn’t want to wake up at the house.  
J: So the doctors have to make sure that nothing is wrong.  
W: Your brothers are right.  
Mi: William? (He said sounding surprised)  
M: Daddy, you said brothers.  
W: You guys were talking about how we’re a family the other day so would you mind having another older brother?  
M: Nope, I love Jakey.  
J: I love you too Matty.  
...

Knock, Knock,

M: Come in! (He shouted)  
Dr: Is see that someone is awake.  
M: Mm-hm.  
Dr: We’re going to come take him now for a few test just to make sure that everything is hunky dorey. One of you can come with but the other needs to stay with the boys.  
Mi: I’ll stay with the boys,  
W: Thanks.  
...

The scans and x-rays took an hour and in that time Jake and Connor decided to pack Mathew’s things because the just knew that the doctor would let Mathew go. Michael tried explaining that he might not but the boys were adamant and in the end if paid off. All of Mathew’s scans came back clear.

Dr: So Mathew, you’re free to go.  
Boys: Yes!  
Dr: But you should take it easy, no rough games for at least two more days and if your head starts paining then you should tell your father immediately.  
M: I promise.  
Dr: Good, now enjoy your Sunday.  
W: Thank you for everything, doctor.  
Dr: it was a pleasure. (He said a gave both Michael and William a hand shake before leaving)  
W: So you guys can pack up while I fill out the discharge forms.  
C: Already done.  
W: When?  
J: When you and Matty were with the doctor.  
W: And what if he said that Matty couldn’t leave?  
Mi: Oh, they were sure that the doctor would let Matty go.  
W: Wow, we do have some bright boys here.  
Mi: I agree.  
W: Let me go fill out the forms so that we can get out of here.  
....

After William filled out the forms the group went to where William’s car was parked.

W: Can I drive my own car now?  
Mi: Sure, just stop at the supermarket.  
W: Why if I may ask?  
Mi: I’m going to make that dinner or lunch in this case that you have been nagging me about.  
W: I haven’t been nagging but buying a meal at the supermarket will definitely not do.  
Mi: I’m only buying ingredients now drive please. (He said and the boys were giggling from the back seat) Does your dad always talk this much?  
C: Yup.  
W: Oh, all of you keep quiet.

They drove to the supermarket and since it’s Sunday t was relatively empty so they got in and out with their ingredients plus a bit extra in record time and were on their way again.

=Michael’s House=

Mi: So you guys can all get comfy in front of the TV while I make us lunch.  
W: I can help.  
Mi: No can do, I’m cooking for the four of you.  
W: Oh really, now I can’t wait to taste it.  
Mi: It’s be two hours max.  
W: we’ll be counting.  
Mi: I’m sure you will William.

William and the boys sat down in front of the TV and the boys watched while William went through a few e-mails on his phone. Everyone started getting a bit fidgety.

W: How long do we still need to wait, Michael?  
Mi; William, ask me that again and I’ll throw you with a spoon.  
W: Someone’s a bit abusive. (He said and the boys laughed)  
Mi: He doesn’t know what he’s talking about so don’t listen to him boys. You should come set the table now, William.  
W: So he’s bossy too.  
J: So now he is abusive and bossy?  
W: Exactly.  
Mi: Go wash your hands for lunch boys, we’ll eat as soon as Uncle William decides to set the table.  
C: Dad?  
W: I’m going.

William went about setting the table while the boys washed their hands and Michael carried the dishes to the table.

W: That smells amazing, I can’t wait to taste it, I hope it will be worth the wait.  
Mi: It will be.

The boys came down and everyone took their place around the table. Michael said grace before everyone dug into their food. The boys told their father and uncle about their week and Michael and William listened to them talking and even asked question every once in awhile. William took a hold of Michael’s hand half way through the meal and just kept his hand there. Everyone saw it but no one had a problem with it and Michael just smiled at William. After lunch was finished the boys all decided that they needed a nap so they all curled up on Jake’s bed and fell asleep. Michael and William cleaned up and put the dishes into the dish washer and they both sat down with a glass of wine.

W: Your food was amazing and I can’t believe that it took me so long before tasting it now I don’t think I can get enough of it.  
Mi: I’ll always be prepared to cook something for you.  
W: Thanks, I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow, I love spending time with you and the boys.  
Mi: And we love spending time with you but we need to go to work and go to school too.  
W: Mm-hm. (He put his glass of wine down and then took Michael’s from his hand and also put it on the table)

William stood up and turned so that he was facing Michael.

W: So the last time we wanted to do this we were disrupted by a phone call so I was wondering f we could have a redo because I really want to kiss you.  
Mi: I really want to kiss you too. (He said pulling William’s face closer and placing his lips on William’s for the first time)  
They kissed until the need for air was unavoidable.  
W: Wow, it feels so different kissing a guy then it is kissing a woman. (He said slightly out of breath)  
Mi: Good different or bad different?  
W: Good, I definitely want to do that again. (He said pulling Michael in for another kiss)


	16. Birthday Reveals...

~ A Few Weeks Later~

The five of them were settling into a comfortable routine. The gang would alternate on spending their weekends at either Michael or William’s houses. The men also got some private time in between theses weekends. Granted that it was not always at restaurants or out doing something, sometimes it was just some quiet time after the boys would go to sleep. They tried keeping their budding relationship a secret but it was getting harder and harder, the more serious they got.

-Michael’s POV-

O: So I see that Jake’s birthday party is going to be a William’s house this Saturday.  
Mi: Yes.  
O: Mike. (She said questioning)  
Mi: What?  
O: You have your own house, your sister has her own house but you decide on your friend’s house.  
Mi: William has a swimming pool and Jake wanted it there.  
O: Is he the only one? (She asked with a smile)  
Mi: Where are you going with this?  
O: Do you remember the question that I asked you after I first met William?  
Mi: No?  
O: You totally do but I’ll ask again. Is there something going on between the two of you?  
Mi: Olivia.  
O: Mom’s on her way and I promise that we’ll gang up on you if you don’t tell me the truth.  
Mi: Please don’t, she already wants to meet William.  
O: Why does she want to meet William?  
Mi: Beats me.  
O: Now tell me the truth, you know that I just want you to be happy, big brother.  
Mi: Okay fine, we’re... we’re together but we’re keeping it quiet for now. We don’t want the boys to get false hope in case this doesn’t work out.  
O: I’m so happy for you. (She says giving him a big hug) And you two are idiots if you think that the boys don’t know.  
Mi: We’ve been careful around them.  
O: Those boys have wanted the two of you together even before you two slow pokes finally caught on.  
Mi: William and I always do say that we’ve raised pretty smart boys.  
O: That you have.  
...

~Friday~

-William and Michael’s POV-

They just came home a settled for a brief lunch because the boys wanted all the decorations up today. The boys were eating their lunch in front of the TV and Michael and William were in the kitchen, sitting across from each other at the kitchen counter.

Mi: Don’t forget that my mother is coming tomorrow morning.  
W: How can I, you’ve been driving yourself mad this whole week about it.  
Mi: Oh. So another thing... I told Olivia about us, I hope that’s okay.  
W: Hey, you’re a part of this too and I don’t have a problem with you telling Olivia. If I had any siblings I’d be running to them with the news. (He said caressing Michael’s face with a small smile on his lips)  
Mi: Stop it. The boys could walk in at any moment. (He says without even attempting to pull away)  
W: Do you think we should tell them? I just feel bad keeping it from them.  
Mi: Me too, it’s still very new but Olivia thinks that they already know.  
W: I wouldn’t be surprised.  
Mi: When should we tell them?  
W: Tomorrow morning,  
Mi: Yes, while they’re in a good mood.  
W: Exactly.

...

J: Can we start decorating now?  
Mi: But we don’t want to.  
M: Uncle Michael. (He whined)  
C: Dad?  
W: Uncle Michael?  
Mi: Fine, why not.  
W: But just the inside.  
J: Why?  
W: Because if we decorate the outside then it’ll be destroyed by the wind tonight.  
C: But then we have to get up early tomorrow.  
Mi: You guys can.  
J: And you too dad, it’s my birthday. You aren’t allowed to sleep late.  
Mi: Fine but then the three of you aren’t allowed to stay up late tonight.  
J: Fine.  
Mi: Okay, let’s get started.

The group started putting up party favours all around the house. They blew up a couple of balloons and also put those around the house.

~1 Hour Later~

W: We forgot to but the cake.  
J: No, dad makes the best cakes ever.  
W: Really?  
J: Mm-hm.  
W: Why didn’t I know about this?  
Mi: You never asked.  
W: Didn’t know I had to.  
Mi: What did you think I bought all the ingredients for?  
W: Didn’t really notice.  
Mi: You should.  
W: So when are we baking?  
Mi: We?  
W: Yes, I want to help.  
C: Dad can’t bake.  
M: He’s really bad.  
W: Hey! I can learn if I have a willing teacher.  
Mi: I’ll teach you don’t worry.  
W: I can’t wait.

...

The group set up the kitchen and took out all the ingredients needed for Jake’s birthday cake. Michael said that all three boys could help and they were ecstatic. They went through the process of baking and Michael supervised every single step. They made Jake’s favourite chocolate cake.

W: That was fun.  
Mi: Yes it was and your sons were right, you suck at baking.  
W: They might be right but I will get better.  
Mi: Good, so is your cooking as bad as your baking?  
W: Even worse.  
Mi: What, really?  
W: No, don’t worry, my cooking is really good and you’ll have the honour of tasting it on Sunday.  
Mi: The honour?  
W: Just you wait.

...

Mi: Boys go clean up your things from the living room while William and I make us dinner.  
C: Okay.  
W: You need to stop volunteering me for things Mr. (He said with a smile once the boys left)  
Mi: It’s macaroni and cheese so get over yourself and get to work.  
W: I don’t know if I like it when you’re bossy or if I hate it.  
Mi: You’ll hate it if you don’t get a move on. (He says smacking William’s bottom)  
W: Michael. (He gasped with a smile)  
Mi: Move.

The guys made dinner and they all sat down for dinner. Shortly after dinner and dishes the boys went to bed, each in their own room. William and Michael kissed each other good night and Michael went to the guest room and William to his own.

~Next Morning~

William and Michael both woke up early to make Jake’s favourite blueberry pancakes before they woke him up. Then they went to Connor and Mathew’s rooms to go wake them up and then they walked into Jake’s room singing happy birthday with a plate of blueberry pancakes. Jake woke up with a big smile on his face.

Mi: Happy birthday baby boy, have a blessed day and I hope you enjoy it fully okay. Daddy loves you so much. (He said giving Jake a hug)  
J: I love you too.

All three boys and William gave him a hug and wished him a happy birthday and they all went downstairs to enjoy the breakfast. Michael and William decided to tell the boys after breakfast.

Mi: Boys, William and I need to tell you something.  
W: But before we do, we want you to know that the three of you are still the most important people in our lives and that we will always love you, okay? (He asked and all three boys nodded)  
Mi: William and I are... in a relationship. (He said cautiously) That means that we’re together, dating.  
W: And we’re really happy but we want to know what you think.  
All three boys look at each other and start smiling.  
M: We knew it!  
W: We? C: We saw you holding hands the other day.  
J: And you look into each other’s eyes for too long.  
Mi: So you boys are okay with it?  
M: Yup.  
C: It’s nice to see you this happy, dad.  
J: And dad, I haven’t seen you this happy since before we moved and I’m glad to see you smile.  
W: Thank you boys, we really appreciate it.  
C: Can we go get ready for the party now?  
Mi: Of course. (He said and they ran to the stairs but walked up)

...

W: Wow. (He said with a big smile)  
Mi: I know right.

Just then Michael’s phone went off.

Mi: My mother’s plane is landing in ten minutes, I need to go pick her up.  
W: Go, I’ll entertain everyone until you get back.  
Mi: Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do without you.  
W: Neither do I. (He leaned in and gave Michael a peck on the lips)  
Mi: I’m going to go change quickly.

Michael changed and left just before Olivia and Sean arrived. They both wished Jake a happy birthday and gave him gifts which he put with the rest of the gifts he got from his family. William told Olivia and Sean about the boys’ reaction and Olivia just smiled. Children started arriving and the party was well in gear with kids playing and eating when Michael and Caroline arrived. Caroline gave her daughter and son-in-law a hug and gave a gift to not only Jake but also Connor and Mathew. And they were both happy.

Ca: And you must be the lovely William.  
W: Yes, nice to meet you Mrs Sanders.  
Ca: Call me Caroline. (She said giving him a hug) You and I need to get to know each other better because anyone that makes my Michael this happy is someone I’d like to get to know.  
W: It’ll be my pleasure,  
Ca: Good but you better not hurt him.  
W: You don’t have to worry about that, Caroline.  
Ca: We’ll talk when we all have lunch at your house tomorrow.  
W: My house?  
Ca: Yes, now I’m going to go talk to my daughter.  
W: Okay.  
Mi: What’s up with that look? (He said handing William a cup of soda)  
W: Your mother just told me indirectly that I’m cooking lunch for everyone tomorrow.  
Mi: Told you, too bad that you said that you’d cook us lunch this weekend, I would’ve helped you.  
W: Yeah I bet you would’ve. (He said sarcastically)  
...

The party went down without a hitch and everyone fully enjoyed themselves. The kids were addicted to the cake. That night when the party was over William offered Caroline his last guestroom but she said that she was staying with her daughter and son-in-law and neither Olivia nor Sean objected. The boys were all exhausted and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit William’s bed which meant that William was exiled to one of the other bedrooms.

.... 

William and Michael sat in the living room with William’s legs draped over Michael’s thighs.

Mi: The boys seem to like your house more that they do mine.  
W: Yes, I’ve noticed, sorry but I think it’s just because of the pool, you know how boys...  
Mi: And...  
W: Oh sorry.  
Mi: I seem to like it here more too.  
W: Are you saying what I think you’re saying?  
Mi: I don’t know maybe, is it something you’d like?  
W: It’s something I would love.  
...


	17. Sunday Meetings

William, Michael and the kids all went to church and when they came back to the house, William told them all that they were not allowed to come into the kitchen.

Mi: You know that I was only joking yesterday when I said that you had to do this on your own right, I don’t mind helping.  
W: No, it’s fine. I want to do this on my own.  
Mi: Are you sure?  
W: Yes, I am. You can go help the boys with their homework because they were too excited to do it on Friday.  
Mi: Okay but call if you need help. (He said giving William a kiss)  
W: I will.

William took off his suit jacket and started prepping the whole chicken that he had taken out the previous night. He stuffed the chicken with all sorts of things such as lemon wedges, thyme, basted it in butter and other ingredients. He put the chicken into the pan and put potatoes, onions and other veggies around it before putting it into the oven and setting it. Then he started cooking the side dish, rice. When the rice was well on its way he checked on the chicken before starting dessert. He was going to be making peppermint tart. He decided on making it because it was an easy dessert to make and it did not take too long to set. He smashed the tennis biscuits and put it at the bottom of the dish. Then he mixed the caramel treat and condensed milk before adding the grated peppermint crisp chocolate and pouring it into the dish before putting it in the fridge. He checked the chicken, added water to the rice and started making a sauce to go with the dish. He finished everything just before one o’clock.

Mi: It looks like you’re done so what can I help with?  
W: Can you set the table for me please?  
Mi: Everything smells great I can’t wait to taste it all.  
W: You will very soon, your mother said that they’d be here by one.  
Mi: Okay, let me go set the table.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

J: We’ll get it! (He shouted as they came downstairs to open the door) Grandma!  
Ca: Hi boys, can we come in?  
C: Sure.  
M: Come in. (He said and the three of them moved away from the door)  
O: It smells really good in here.  
M: My daddy cooked.  
S: Did he now? (He asked picking Mathew up)  
M: Mm-hm. He cooks nice food, you’ll see.  
Ca: Isn’t he just a sweetheart. (She said following Sean and Mathew into the house)  
Mi: Yes he is, afternoon mother.  
Ca: Good afternoon, Michael, you too William. (She smiled as he entered the living room)  
W: Good afternoon, Caroline. Hi guys, you can sit down, Michael and I will bring the food out.  
O: Okay.

Michael and William brought in the food and put it on the table before sitting down next to each other. Caroline said grace and they all dug in.

C: Dad, this is amazing! (He said with bulging eyes)  
W: Thanks buddy, I’m glad you’re enjoying it.  
Mi: We all are this is really good.

William smiled at Michael before going back to his food. They started talking about work, the boys’ school and more.

Ca: So William, what is it that you do that makes it possible to live in such a beautiful house?  
W: I’m the CEO at one of the top investment companies.  
Mi: His own investment company.  
Ca: You own it?  
W: Yes, I started it seven years ago and it’s been growing ever since.  
Ca: Wow, so is their mother still in the picture?  
O & Mi: Mom!  
Ca: What?  
W: No, it’s okay. She passed away a couple of years ago.  
M: When I was born.  
Ca: Oh, I’m sorry about that and forgive me for prying.  
W: No need for apologies, you didn’t know and I’m finally happy again so it doesn’t bother me as much anymore. (He said turning and looking at Michael)  
J: Here comes the starring.  
Mi: Oh shut up. (He says turning back to his food after giving William’s hand a squeeze)

HaHaHaHaHa

The conversations continued all throughout lunch and everyone was enjoying themselves. After dessert William stood up to do the dishes but Michael forced him down.

Mi: You did all the cooking on your own so we’ll do the washing up.  
W: It’s not necessary.  
Mi: Yes it is.  
W: But you guys don’t know where everything goes.  
Mi: I’ve spent enough time here to know where everything goes and the boys too.  
Ca: Stop arguing and accept the help, William.  
W: Okay fine.  
Mi: Good.

...

Ca: So, you’re dating my son now? (She asked after everyone else went into the kitchen)  
W: Yes.  
Ca: Tell me about that.  
W: I don’t know what you want to hear but Michael is the first person I’ve even thought about dating since my wife passed away. He’s the first guy I’ve ever had feelings for and as I said earlier being around him makes me happy. And as a bonus Mathew and Connor love him just as much as he loves them and I love Jake as if he were mine. They’re my family.  
Ca: That’s wonderful dear and for what it’s worth, you have my complete blessing to be with my son because I see how happy you make him too. He was devastated after the divorce but now I’ve got my old, happy Michael back.  
W: Thank you very much Caroline, you have no idea how much your blessing means.  
Ca: Just don’t hurt him, William.  
W: I’ll try my absolute best.  
Ca: And that’s all a mother needs to hear.

The ‘family’ spent the rest of the after enjoying themselves before demeaning that it was time to go. Sean, Olivia and Caroline left after thanking William for the amazing meal again.

Mi: Jake, you should go get your things ready because we need to leave now too.  
J: Really dad?  
Mi: Sorry bud but it’s school tomorrow.  
J: But I don’t want to leave.  
Mi: I know but we have to.  
J: Okay. (He said with a big sigh)  
C : We’ll help you.  
J: Thanks. (He said and the three of them went upstairs)

...

W: I think we need to talk about this whole separate homes thing.  
Mi: I agree.  
W: Your mother gave me her blessing to be with you.  
Mi: I didn’t know you needed it.  
W: I didn’t but it felt real good to get it.  
Mi: Well that’s good. (He said pulling William in for a kiss) I need to go get my things ready too.  
W: I’ll go help you.

The group said their good nights to each other with great difficulty that night.


	18. Are We Going To Do This?

-Michael’s POV-

Michael was in the kitchen making breakfast when Jake came in and put his bag on the chair before hopping up on the chair next to it.

Mi: Morning, bud.  
J: Morning, dad. (He sighed)  
Mi: What’s wrong buddy? (He asked passing him a plate of oatmeal)  
J: Dad, why can’t we just live with Uncle William them?  
Mi: Don’t you like living here?  
J: I do but I like being at Uncle William’s house. Connor and Mathew are there and we have fun together and being with Uncle William really makes you happy dad. I really want you to be happy dad.  
Mi: I don’t know buddy.  
J: Don’t you want to live with Uncle William, is that it?  
Mi: I do buddy, I really do.  
J: Then what is it?  
Mi: William and I have just started getting close, I don’t want to do anything to mess that up.  
J: You won’t dad, Uncle William really likes you and so do Matty and Connor.  
Mi: I promise that I’ll think about it and talk to Uncle William okay.  
J: Thank you dad.  
Mi: Now eat up so that we can head to school.

...

-William’s POV-

W: Do I always have to beg you two to come down for breakfast? (He shouted from the bottom of the stairs)  
M: Yes daddy! (He giggled)  
W: Then I’ll just finish it all by myself.  
C: We’re coming dad!  
W: You better.

...

Connor and Mathew came downstairs and sat down at the kitchen island for breakfast.

W: What took you so long?  
M: Conny and me were talking daddy.  
W: May I ask about what?  
C: We need to talk to you.  
W: About?  
C: Well, we wanted to talk to you about Uncle Michael.  
W: What about Uncle Michael bud?  
M: We want Uncle Michael and Jakey to live with us daddy.  
C: It will be so much better and nicer if we all lived together dad.  
W: Boys. (He sighed)  
C: Dad, then Uncle Michael doesn’t need to pay for his own house. Then you and him can do one house together.  
W: It isn’t that easy boys.  
M: But you love him daddy. (He said and William blush)  
W: Boys, Uncle Michael and I need to sit down and seriously talk about this before we can make any decisions.  
C: Okay, when?  
W: Maybe this weekend?  
M: No daddy, that’s too far.  
W: Okay, I’ll meet him for lunch today or tomorrow then.  
C: Today.  
W: I’ll call him when I get to the office.  
M: No daddy, do it now.  
W: Boys.  
M: Please daddy.  
W: Okay. Eat your breakfast.  
C: Thanks dad.  
W: It’s a pleasure baby. (He says taking out his phone)

\---Phone Call---

W: Morning. (He said when Michael answered)  
Mi: Morning William.  
W: Am I interrupting something?  
Mi: No, Jake and I are just getting ready to leave.  
W: Okay then I won’t keep you, can we meet for lunch today?  
Mi: Your lunch or mine?  
W: Yours because mine would be a bit impossible to have lunch alone.  
Mi: Sure, I’ll wait for you.  
W: It’s still at ten thirty right?  
Mi: Mm-hm.  
W: Okay see you soon. (He says with a smile even though Michael can’t see)  
Mi: I’m looking forward to it, say hi to the boys for me.  
W: I will and you greet Jake for me.  
Mi: I will bye, William.  
W: Bye, Michael.

\---End of Phone Call---

W: Uncle Michael says hi.  
C: Thank you, are you going to meet him?  
W: Yes, during lunch today.

William put his suit jacket on as soon as they finished breakfast and the three of them left the house.

-William’s POV-  
~10’O Clock~

Lydia: Sir, your next meeting is in half an hour. (She said when William came out of his office)  
W: Lydia, that’s ten thirty, I asked you not to schedule anything for that time because...  
L: Because you’re having lunch with Michael, I know. That’s who your meeting is with.  
W: Don’t scare me like that Lydia.  
L: Sorry, you know I like messing with you.  
W: I’ll get you back one of these days.  
L: If you say so, now can I also go out for lunch? (She joked)  
W: N, sorry but you can’t. I might be the boss but we can’t both be AWOL from our desks at the same time. You can go as soon as I get back.  
L: Deal. (She says shaking his hands)  
W: See you in a bit.  
L: Bye bye. (She says as he walks to the elevator)

=Mathew’s School=  
-William and Michael’s POV-

Mi: Hello. (He said giving William a quick kiss as he entered the classroom)  
W: Hi. (He said with a smile)  
Mi: So spit it out, why did you want to have lunch?  
W: Am I not allowed to have lunch with my friend... boyfriend... partner? (He asked sheepishly)  
Mi: So now I’m your friend, boyfriend, partner?  
W: Oh shut up, I don’t know what to call you.  
Mi: I like partner, so now spill.  
W: So I had a conversation this morning or rather the boys had a conversation with me about how they wanted you and Jake to live with us.  
Mi: That is the same thing Jake talked to me about this morning.  
W: Do you think they planned it?  
Mi: I wouldn’t put it past them.  
W: So I guess that we have a few things to talk about then.  
Mi: Definitely. (He said talking William’s hand into his)  
They talked until break was over then William gave Michael a quick kiss and left before the children came in. He drove to work.  
L: So how did the meeting go? (She asked when William walked up to her desk)  
W: So I have a preposition for you.  
L: Not answering my question I see, fine. What’s the preposition?   
W: I’m taking Friday off because there is no school and Michael and I want to do something with the boys so I am going to give you either Thursday or Monday off. Which day do you prefer?  
L: You know that you’re my boss and everyone else’s so you don’t need to give me off when you take the day off right?  
W: I do but you’re more than an assistant to me. You’re my right hand and my friend, Lydia.  
L: Well I’m not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth, I’ll take Thursday so that you have someone to fill you in on Monday.  
W: Thank you Lydia, I really appreciate it now go have lunch.  
L: I’ll be back in an hour.  
W: Enjoy. (HE stood and watched as she grabbed her bag and left before going into his office)  
...

~That Night~  
=Michael’s House=

W: So boys, Uncle William and I have been talking.  
M: Ah-oh.  
W: It’s not bad Matty.  
Mi: William and I have listened to all you suggestions and we have decided that we kind of agree with you.  
J: Does that mean! (He asked jumping up)  
W: Yes buddy. You and Michael are moving in with us. (He said with a smile)  
Boys: Yeah! (They said running and hugging their dads)  
Mi: So Wednesday after school you are all coming here and William will also come when he’s done with work. We’ll pack and you’ll all spend the night.  
W: Until Friday and because you don’t have school on Friday we can start moving everything out.  
Mi: And I spoke to Olivia and there might be someone interested in the house, so I won’t have to worry about that. (He said looking at William)  
W: We won’t have to worry about it. (He said giving Michael a kiss)  
Boys: Ewe!  
Mi: Get use to it. (He said before giving William one last peck on the lips)  
...  
Wednesday came and the little family started with the packing and enjoying themselves thoroughly. William was getting rid of a couple pieces of furniture so his and Michael’s things would be mixed in what was to be their house. The furniture wall went to Goodwill and was to be picked up on Friday. They hired a truck fron the larger pieces of furniture and William brought his own truck that he rarely used for the boxes. By Sunday they were finally all settled into their house.


	19. Good for Each Other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Character Names= 
> 
> William- W. Michael-Mi.
> 
> Jake-J. Connor-C.
> 
> Mathew-M. Olivia-O.
> 
> Sean- S. Caroline-Ca
> 
> Lydia-L.

~2 Months Later~

It was two months after Michael and Jake moved in and everyone was settling into their new lives very well.

~Wednesday~

It was Mathew’s sixth birthday today. They weren’t having a party because it was in the middle of the week plus Mathew didn’t want one. They were however going to go out for a special birthday dinner at Mathew’s favourite restaurant.

W: Happy sixth birthday baby boy. (He said picking Mathew up when he came into the kitchen)  
M: Thank you daddy but I’m not a baby anymore.  
Mi: Yeah tell him big boy. Come here. (He said holding out his arms)  
W: You’re stealing my son. (He said as Mathew went over to Michael)  
Mi: Happy birthday hey, I hope you enjoy yourself to the fullest today okay.  
M: Mm-hm.  
J: So what are we doing for Matty’s birthday?  
W: Eat breakfast and go to school for one.  
C: Dad! We mean after school.  
Mi: I’m going to pick you up after school and then we are going to come back here. When William gets back we’re going to give Matty his gifts and then we’ll go out for dinner.  
M: Are you going to come home late, daddy?  
W: No bud, I’m coming home at four.  
M: Okay.  
J: Can we have breakfast now?  
Mi: Sure come sit down.

All three boys rallied around the kitchen counter for breakfast and Michael noticed the brief forlorn look in his partner’s eyes. William sighed and moved in to have breakfast with the rest. When they were done, Michael drove to school with Mathew while William drove with Jake and Connor because their school was on the way to his work.

~After School~  
-Michael’s POV-

Mi: Okay boys, I’m going to make us some grilled cheese sandwiches.  
J: Yes!  
M: I can’t wait for dad to come home.  
Mi: Matty, can I ask you a question?  
M: Mm-hm.  
Mi: Why didn’t you want a party today?  
M: Dad is always sad on my birthday.  
Mi: Oh, I remember, I’m so sorry. (He said and suddenly the forlorn look on William’s face that morning finally made sense)  
C: But dad isn’t that sad this year and maybe that’s because you and Jake are here. He’s really happy now.  
Mi: Well I’m glad that I make your dad happy.  
M: You make us very happy to.  
C: Yes, you too Jake.  
J: I also love being with everyone here.  
Mi: So, time for lunch.

The group sat down for lunch and enjoyed themselves. When William’s car pulled up Mathew couldn’t stop the large smile that made its way onto his face.

W: Hello.  
M: Dad! Can we open presents now? (He shouted from the kitchen)  
W: Sure, I’ll go get it!

William came back down with five gift boxes and gave Michael a kiss.

M: Are those all mine?  
Mi: Yes they are.  
J: These two are from me and Connor.  
M: Let me see.

He opened the gift from Jake first and it was a car set that made him smile, Connor’s gift was a miniature train set equipped with its own its own train track. He got up and hugged both his ‘brothers’, saying thank you.

W: This one is from Uncle Sean and Aunt Olivia and that one is from Michael’s mother.  
M: Grandma Caroline?  
Mi: Grandma?  
C: She said we should call her that.  
Mi: That definitely sounds like her, now open up buddy. 

He opened Caroline’s gift first and it was a one thousand piece lego set.

M: Wow!  
J: Can we also play with that Matty?  
M: Yes you can, you too Conny.  
C: Totally.

Olivia and Sean gave Mathew a paint set with 30 different colours which had Mathew cheering. He started telling them what he was going to paint.

Mi: We’ll call your grandmother and Olivia and Sean later so that you can say thank you, okay?  
M: Okay.  
W: Now open the gift from me and Michael.  
M: Okay what is it? (He said ripping the wrapping paper just like he had with the others)

William and Michael bought Mathew an array of gifts. They bought and easy build it yourself toy car, a story book and a bunch of other smaller toys.

M: Thank you very much. (He said as he hugged and kissed his father and Michael with a big smile)  
W: It’s a pleasure.  
M: This is the best birthday ever!  
W: I’m quickly going to change out of this suit and into something more comfortable.  
...

Mi: Boys, help Mathew carry his gifts to his room and change out of your school clothes so that we’re all ready to go.  
Boys: Okay.

Michael picked up and threw away the wrapping paper before going upstairs to his and William’s bedroom. He found William sitting on the side of the bed with his face in his hands.

Mi: William. (He said softly as he sat down next to his partner)  
W: I’ve been depriving my son from all this for his last five birthdays. I always get him gifts and throw him parties but I guess he noticed that I really wasn’t happy. What kind of parent does that to their own child?  
Mi: You lost your wife William that was a traumatic experience.  
W: And I took it out on him for the last five years.  
Mi: You really made it up to him this year though.  
W: You know, I’m always sad on Matty’s birthday because it is the anniversary of my wife’s death bit this year is definitely different. This year I have you and I’m actually happy and so are the boys.  
Mi: I’m always going to be here for you and you also helped me out of the slump I was in.  
W: We’re good for each other.  
Mi: I agree. (He said turning and pulling William in for a kiss)  
W: As much as I’m enjoying this, I need to change before the boys come barging in here.  
Mi: You should. (He said with a smile, giving William one last kiss)

William quickly changed out of his suit into a jean and a t-shirt while Michael was set on the bed watching him.

W: How do I look?  
Mi: Sexy, now let’s go. (He said pulling William behind him)

When they got downstairs the boys were already waiting by the door.

~Mimi’s Sunshine Restaurant~

They arrived at Mimi’s Sunshine Restaurant and all three boys were ecstatic. Mathew chose this place because it has a play area and it sells a lot of kid friendly meals. The food here is always fun unlike boring real restaurant food ad Connor once said. The boys ordered their food and went off to the play area that had a jumping castle, a colouring table, a couple of computers and a few other things. William and Michael were able to see them the whole time so they weren’t worried. They sat and talked until the food arrived and William went to go call the boys whom all came running, leaving William to pick up their shoes that they took off when they were on the jumping castle. The boys and their fathers enjoyed the entire meal especially the cake and the rest of the day too. All in all they had an amazing time.  
....  
When they got home Mathew called Caroline first and then he called Olivia and Sean next all with the help of Michael. They all wished him a happy birthday again and Olivia and Sean even said that they wanted a painting from him which he gladly agreed to. That night all five guys in the house went to bed with big smiled on their faces.


	20. New Names...

A/n: The boys (Connor and Jake) are in 6th grade not, 5th like I said in the beginning, sorry for the mistake.

~One Week later~

William was the first one up this morning and decided to make breakfast which was usually Michael’s job. Michael come down while he was busy making breakfast and went to go stand behind him and gave him a kiss on the neck.

Mi: Mmm, smells good.  
W: Thank you.  
Mi: I was actually talking about the food.  
W: Well good morning to you too then.  
Mi: Good morning. (He said with a smile) Should I go wake the boys for you?  
W: Yeah sure what ever.  
Mi: Oh come on, you really can’t be angry at seven in the morning.  
W: I’m not angry. (He grumbled)  
Mi: Oh really? (He said moving closer to William)  
W: Yes.  
Mi: So I guess you don’t need forgive me kisses then?  
W: I could do with a few.  
Mi: Yeah, I thought so. Come here. (He pulled William closer and gave him a quick kiss)

The quick kiss quickly developed into something deeper until William pushed Michael away.

Mi: That is one thing that I will never get tired of doing. It’s like every time we kiss, I discover something new.  
W: Please go wake the boys up, otherwise you’ll be running late.  
Mi: Give me a kiss first.  
W: Michael.  
Mi: William.  
W: Just... you’re worse than a child but I can’t get enough of you, come here. (William gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him out of the kitchen)

He smiled before going back to the stove. He put the pan with bacon in back on the burner and continued making breakfast. He could hear the movement upstairs and was glad that he wasn’t the one waking the boys up because they hated getting up in the morning. Half an hour later the boys and Michael all come down dressed and ready for school just as he put the plates of food on the table.

Boys: Good morning. (They all said in unison before taking up their usual spots at the kitchen counter)  
W: Morning boys, ready for another day of school.  
J: Nope.  
C: Not at all.  
W: And what about you Matty. (He said with a small laugh)  
M: I like school.  
W: Wow, I never thought I’d hear one of my children say that. Here you go. (He said giving Michael a cup of coffee while sitting down with his own)  
C: Dad, you should be dressed already. You are going to be late.  
W: I’m not going to work today, love. I told you guys that I’m going on a business trip from today until Friday.  
M: That’s Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. That’s three days right?  
W: Yes it is, Matty. My flight is at six tonight.  
C: Oh.  
J: Are you going to stay at home for the whole day then?  
W: No, I’m taking you all to school and work and then I’m going to the office to pick up and drop a few files and to make sure everything is okay. And then I’m going to go pick you all up, we’ll have lunch together and the four of you will then take me to the airport.  
C: Cool.  
Mi: I agree.  
W: So eat up everyone.

They talked and finished the breakfast just in time, got their bags and piled into William’s car. William drove the Mathew’s school first and when they got there he got out of the car along with Michael and Matty.

M: Where are you going dad?  
W: I just want to talk to Michael quickly.  
M: Okay.

...

Mi: Are you still coming when it’s break?  
W: Mm-hm.  
Mi: Good, see you later then. (He said giving William a kiss)  
W: Bye boys. (He said getting back into the car)  
He drove to Jake and Connor’s school and dropped them off before going to his office.

...

=Michael’s School=

William arrived just as the bell for break rang and slowly made his way to Michael’s class.

Mi: Hi. (He smiled giving William a kiss)  
W: Hi, I brought lunch.  
Mi: Thank you, what did you bring?  
W: Take a look?  
Mi: You brought hotdogs.  
W: And cola plus you like hotdogs and these really the best.  
Mi: I do, now get out of the door and come sit down.

They sat down by Michael’s desk and started eating their lunch.

W: So, are you going to be okay watching the boys on your own?  
Mi: I take care of twenty children every single day, William.  
W: But you get to send them home at the end of the day and you have help.  
Mi: It’s only three days and you did it too when my mother got hurt. Are you trying to say that I’m not capable enough to take care of them?  
W: No, it’s not that. I’m just worried.  
Mi: About me or the boys?  
W: I don’t know, both I guess.  
Mi: Why? (HE asked as he took William’s hand in his own)  
W: I’ve never left the boys for more than one day. I could never leave them at my aunt’s for more than one day, so anything longer I would usually send someone else but now my presence is required.  
Mi: What about your parents?  
W: They died in a car accident during my last year of university.  
Mi: Oh, sorry for that but now you have me, William. You don’t need to worry about the boys, I will take good care of them, you know that.  
W: I don’t doubt it at all, I’m worried about you too you know.  
Mi: It’s only three days and we’ll talk everyday, don’t worry. (He said placing his hand on William’s cheek)  
W: I love you, Michael.  
Mi: Well, hell of a time to say it. (He said with a small laugh) I love you too, more than you can imagine.

They kissed and continued talking until the bell rang again and William left. He went home and packed for his short trip and then did a bit of cleaning to fill the time before going through the files he received.

~After School~

William arrived at Mathew’s school and pick Mathew and Michael up before going over to the boy’s school. Once he picked the boys up they went for lunch.

C: When do you need to be at the airport, dad?  
W: In an hour.  
J: That quick?  
W: Yeah, my flight leaves at six and I need to be there two hours before takeoff, bud.  
M: That sucks. (He grumbled making both adults smile)  
W: I know but let’s have some food okay?

The family enjoyed their lunch, the boys trying to prolong the lunch by eating slowly but William and Michael caught on to them.

W: Boys, let’s make a deal okay. How about we do this, if you finish your food a little faster then we’ll go out for ice-cream when I get back.  
M: Promise?  
W: I promise. We’ll go the minute I get back.  
C: Okay fine.

They finished lunch and William drove them to the airport.

W: So who am I saying bye to first?  
M: Me.  
W: Come here then. (He said crouching down to Mathew’s level)  
MI: I’m gonna miss you.  
W: I will miss you too buddy but I’ll be back on Friday. Do you promise to be a good boy for Uncle Michael.  
M: Always dad.  
W: I love you okay.  
M: I love you too, daddy. (He said giving his father a hug and a kiss on his nose)  
W: Thank you buddy.  
C: I’m next. 

Connor moved over to his dad’s crouched form.

C: Are you going to bring something back for us?  
W: Don’t I always?  
C: I just wanted to remind you. (He said with a smile and hugged his father)  
W: I love you.  
C: I love you too. (He said and kissed his cheek)

...

W: Well Jake, aren’t you going to come say bye?  
J: I thought...  
W: No thinking, come here. (He said holding out his arms)  
J: Okay. (He said with a smile as he rushed towards William)  
W: I need you to do something for me.  
J: Okay.  
W: You’re the oldest for the next couple of months so I need you to take care of your brothers okay?  
J: Brothers?  
W: Yeah, you’re the oldest for two more months so I need to know if you’ll take care of them.  
J: I will.  
W: Yeah?  
J: Mm-hm.  
W: Now give me a hug. (Jake gave him a hug and tried pulling away but William pulled him back) And a kiss. (He said with a smile)  
J: Bye. (He said after kissing William’s other cheek)  
W: I love you also okay.  
J: I love you too.  
Mi: Now it’s my turn. (He says walking over to William)  
W: I guess so.  
Mi: I’m going to miss you.  
W: I’ll miss you too.

Michael pulled William into a tight hug.

Mi: I love you. (He whispered)  
W: I love you too.

William gave Michael a kiss that lingered for a while.

Boys: Dad.  
Mi: Sorry boys.  
W: I’ll miss you all. Bye, bye guys.

He cast one more look at his family and walked into the airport terminal. Michael herded the boys into the car. Connor and Jake comforted Mathew who looked like he wanted to cry the whole way.

=Back Home=

Mi: Okay boys, you can go start your homework while I make us some dinner and you can come ask me if you get stuck.  
J & C: Okay.  
Mi: Matty, there’s a book in your dad’s office that you can read.  
J: We’ll even help.  
M: Okay.

The boys all went up to Jake’s room to do their homework and read.

=Jake’s Room=

The boys were sitting and doing their homework when Jake suddenly looked up.

J: Does Uncle William always go on a lot of business trips?  
C: Yes but not for so long, usually he goes only for one day.  
M: Then why is daddy going three days now?  
C: Because he knows that Uncle Michael will take good care of us.  
M: Oh.  
J: Uncle William said that we are brothers, so don’t you guys think it’s weird that I call your dad, Uncle William and you guys call my dad, Uncle Michael?  
C: Yes it is.  
J: I have an idea but only if you two like it.  
M: Okay.  
J: If we are brothers then that means that they are both our fathers.  
C: Yes.  
J: So why don’t we call Uncle William, dad like you guys do and we can call my dad...  
M: Papa. (He grinned excitedly)  
C: Yeah that’ll work, papa or pops.  
J: Yes it will. Will you remember Matty?  
M: Dad and papa or pops.  
C: Okay good. (They said and then high fived each other)

The guys sat and finished their work just before Michael called them down. They were all a bit nervous to tell Michael about the whole dad think so they just kept quiet about it all through dinner and bath time. After the boys went to bed Michael sat down and went through his work before finally going to bed after a phone call from William that lasted almost 15 minutes. Just as he was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door which caused him to immediately sit up.

Mi: Come in. (He said switching the bedside lamp on)  
M: Papa?  
Mi: Your dad’s not here Matty. (He frowned before getting up and walking to Mathew)  
M: No you are papa.  
Mi: Oh, so what’s wrong buddy? (He asked picking him up and carrying him towards the bed)  
M: I had a bad dream that daddy wasn’t coming back and that he didn’t love us anymore.  
Mi: Your dad will always love you all very much, Matty and you guys were asleep when he called earlier but he already misses the three of you.  
M: So daddy’s going to come back? (He asked excitedly)  
Mi: Only on Friday, dear.  
M: Oh.  
Mi: Do you want to sleep in here with me only for tonight?  
M: Mm-hm.  
Mi: Okay.

Michael put Mathew in front of him so the younger could snuggle into him if he felt like it and then he switched the lamp off.

Mi: Goodnight, Mathew.  
M: Goodnight, papa.


	21. We Miss You...

The next morning Michael was busy making breakfast after he finished getting himself ready and waking the boys up. Mathew was the first one down.

Mi: How are you feeling buddy?  
M: Mm-hm.  
Mi: Where are your brothers?  
M: They’re getting their bags.  
Mi: Do you want your breakfast now or do you want to wai for your brothers?  
M: I’ll wait for them.  
Mi: Okay.

Just then Connor and Jake came downstairs with their bags slung over their shoulders. They sat down at the table and Michael gave them all their breakfast.

Mi: So... I’m papa now? (He asked starring at all three boys simultaneously)  
J: Wait, how do you know about that?  
C: We only talked about it last night.  
M: I told him.  
J & C: Matty!  
Mi: Don’t be mad at him, he had a bad dream last night.  
M: I’m sorry.  
J: It’s okay Matty.  
M: Are you angry?  
C: Nope, you actually helped us. Now we don’t have to be the first one’s to say it.  
J: Is that okay with you? (He asked his father)  
Mi: Absolutely, I love it.  
J: Good. (He smiled)  
Mi: What are you going to call William then?  
M: Dad.  
C: You’re going to be papa and he is going to be dad.  
Mi: My, aren’t you three smart.

The group finished their breakfast and left for school. Michael dropped the boys off first. Michael and Mathew left directly after school ended to go pick Jake and Connor up. They went out for lunch and then went back home where the boys did their homework and Michael his work.

~That Night~

Michael was sitting in the living room when Jake walked in and sat down next to his father. Michael put his arm around his son and pulled him in closer.

Mi: What’s up buddy?  
J: Nothing, I just wanted to come sit with you for a bit.  
Mi: Can I ask you a question and you need to be completely honest okay.  
J: Okay.  
Mi: Are you okay with all of this, living here, me being with William?  
J: Yes I am pops. I like being with Mathew and Connor. It’s nice having brothers and ‘dad’ is really cool too. (He said with a smile) You’re always smiling when you’re around him and I like seeing you happy.  
Mi: Thank you bud, I love you.  
J: I love you. The father and son sat in a comfortable silence watching TV when the phone started ringing.  
Mi: Go call your brothers, William is calling.  
J: Okay.

...

Mi: Hi, how are you?  
W: Fine, just missing my boys.  
Mi: We miss you too.  
W: Are the boys there?  
Mi: Yes, wanna talk to them?  
W: Yes, what kind of question is that?  
Mi: Just making sure. (He said with a laugh) Hold on.

...

J: Hello.  
W: Hi buddy. (He said with a smile)  
J: We miss you so much.  
W: I miss you guys too and I can’t wait to get back tomorrow.  
J: You don’t have to worry about Connor and Matty because I’m taking good care of them.  
W: I knew you would, I love you okay.  
J: I love you too, Connor wants to talk to you.  
W: Okay, put him on.  
J: Bye,  
W: Bye.

...

C: Hi dad.  
W: Hi dear, how are you?  
C: I’m fine, you’re still coming back tomorrow, right?  
W: Yep, I can’t be away from my family for any longer.  
C: Good because everyone misses you.  
W: And I miss you all too.  
C: Don’t forget our gifts okay.  
W: I won’t, they’re already in my suitcase.  
C: Okay, love you.  
W: Love you too, buddy.  
C: Oh and Matty has something to tell you.  
W: Okay, have a good night then.  
C: I will and you too, bye.  
...

M: Hi daddy.  
W: Hi baby.  
M: Dad.  
W: I’m sorry, I just really miss you.  
M: Okay, I miss you too.  
W: So, Connor said that there was something you wanted to tell me.  
M: Yes but don’t get angry, okay.  
W: I promise, love.  
M: Me, Jake and Connor are going to call Uncle Michael, papa and we’re going to call you dad. Is that okay?  
W: Of course Matty. It makes me really happy, I am so proud of the three of you.  
M: Really?  
W: Yes, I am. I love you guys so much.  
M: We love you too, daddy.  
W: I’ll be home tomorrow okay.  
M: Are we still going to get ice-cream?  
W: Most definitely.  
M: Okay, goodnight daddy.  
W: Sleep well dear.  
M: You too, daddy.  
W: Can you give the phone to your papa then.  
M: Okay, bye.

...

Mi: Let me put them to bed and call you back.  
W: You have five minutes.  
Mi: Okay. (He smiled switching the phone off)

...

J: Do we really have to go to sleep?  
Mi: Yes, you have school tomorrow.  
C: But...  
Mi: No buts, you need the rest.  
C: Fine.  
M: You don’t need to read me a story tonight, you can call dad back.  
Mi: Are you sure?  
M: Yes.  
C: We’ll read to him.  
Mi: Okay, thanks boys. Goodnight.  
Boys: Goodnight.

The boys went upstairs to get ready for bed while Michael settled down on the couch to call William.

Mi: Hi. (He smiled even though William couldn’t see)  
W: That was quick.  
Mi: Mathew said that I don’t need to read to him tonight do that I could call you and Connor and Jake offered to read to him.  
W: Our boys are just the best.  
Mi: Yes they are.  
W: So when did they start calling you papa?  
Mi: This morning or technically last night.  
W: How so?  
Mi: Matty had a bad dream last night and came into our room looking for papa and I told him that you’re not here but he said that he was talking about me, I felt like crying.  
W: I’m so happy that they’re adjusting to this so well.  
Mi: Me too.  
W: What was Mathew’s nightmare about?  
Mi: That you didn’t love them anymore and weren’t coming home anymore but don’t worry, he’s fine now.  
W: Well it’s good that I’m coming back tomorrow.  
Mi: Yes, we all miss you. When is your flight landing?  
W: At four p.m, will you guys be there?  
Mi: We’ll think about it. (He laughed) Of course we’ll be there. 

Michael and William continued talking for another ten minutes and said bye to each other after saying I love you.

~Next Morning~

M: Dad’s coming home today! (He shouted coming downstairs)  
C: Yep, can’t wait!  
J: Me too! (They shouted following Mathew down)  
Mi: Neither can I but you got to stop shouting boys.  
Boys: Sorry.  
Mi: No problem. (He smiled)  
J: So when is he coming home?  
Mi: Who?  
J: Uncle William... ?  
Mi: Who?  
J: ... When is dad coming home?  
Mi: At four, so Matty and I will leave school as soon as it’s out and we’ll go pick you up and then we’re going to go wait for your dad at the airport.  
J: Okay.

They finished breakfast and went to school.  
...

When the last bell of the week rang Michael couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and his teacher’s assistant told him that he can leave and that she’d watch the kids until their parents arrived which Michael was very thankful for. He took Mathew and the two were off to Jake and Connor’s school. When they got there the boys were already waiting all giddy with smiled to see their father. They drove to the airport and waited. When the announcer announced that the flight William was on had landed they all went to baggage claim. The boys ran to William when they saw him coming and he crouched down to hug them simultaneously.

W: I missed you guys so much. (He says kissing each of their heads before pulling them into a tight hug again)  
C: I love you dad. (He said giving his father a kiss on the head too)  
M: Me too and I missed you too. (He said giving his dad a kiss too)  
J: I love you too... dad. (He hesitated before kissing William’s head)  
W: I missed you boys so much and I love all three of you too.  
Mi: And what about me?  
W: I love you too but I love there one’s more.  
Mi: That’s understandable, now I want a hug too please.

William stood up from his crouched form and pulled Michael in for a hug.

C: You guys can kiss.  
W: Oh really?  
M: Yes. (He giggled)  
J: But not for too long.  
Mi: Bossy but I’ll take it. (He says pulling William in for a kiss)

...

M: Okay, now it’s ice-cream time. (He said when his ‘parents’ pulled apart)  
W: Let’s go.

William took his suitcase and Mathew’s hand and they walked out of the airport terminal. Michael drove them to the boys’ favourite ice-cream parlour next. When they got there the boys immediately jumped out of the car, excited to be here.

W: Calm down, it’s not going to run away. (He smiled as he stood in front of the boys)  
J: But we love this place, dad!  
W: I know but let’s wait for your papa okay.  
J: Fine.  
C: Hurry up pops.  
Mi: Can’t I even lock the car in peace?  
C: Nope.  
Mi: Okay let’s go.

Michael took Mathew’s hand while William walked with his hands on Jake and Connor’s shoulders. When they got to the door the men sent the boys in to go stand in line while they stood by the door.

W: I love you. (He said with a smiled as he took one of Michael’s hand in his own) more than you can imagine.  
Mi: I love you too and you make me happier than anyone else ever has. (He says rubbing William’s cheek with his free hand)

They pulled each other close for a quick kiss seeing as they were standing in front of a shop filled with kids. They held each other’s hands as they walked into the parlour.  
...  
Neither man noticed the woman who has been watching them since the boys excitedly jumped out of the car. She took out her phone and dialed angrily.

Woman: Hi babe... I need your help.  
...


	22. What Now?

Neither man noticed the woman who has been watching them since the boys excitedly jumped out of the car. She took out her phone and dialled angrily.  
Woman: Hi babe... I need your help.  
... 

The family had their ice-cream and all left with smiles on their faces. They went home to spend time together, swim and just had fun. The boys did their homework because they wanted to relax for the rest of the weekend. On Saturday the group went to the mall and did some shopping and went to have lunch before watching a movie. They enjoyed the rest of their day even going to church on Sunday.

~Monday~

William and Michael were down in the kitchen making breakfast when they heard a knock on the front door.

W: I’ll go check who it is.  
Mi: Are you expecting anyone?  
W: No.  
...  
W: Hi good morning. (He smiled opening the door)  
Man: Morning.  
W: How may I help you?  
Man: Are you Michael Sanders?  
W: No he’s my partner.  
Man: Is he here?  
W: Yes.  
Man: Can you call him, please.  
W: In connection with?  
Man: I need to give him these papers.  
W: Uh, I’ll go get him.  
...  
Mi: Who was at the door?  
W: There is a man outside asking for you. He says that he has papers for you.  
Mi: Did he say what? (He asks as he followed William to the front door)  
W: No.  
...  
Man: Are you Michael Sanders?  
Mi: Yes and you are?  
Man: You’ve been served. (He said handing Michael a blue paper before walking away)  
Mi: What? (He said frozen, looking at the papers)  
W: Let me see. (He says taking the papers from Michael) Love, your ex-wife is suing you for custody of Jake.  
Mi: What? No, no. She can’t take him.  
W: She won’t, we’ll fight this.  
...  
Mi: We need to get the boys to school.  
W: Why don’t you ask for today off? You said that there are two helpers with you this week, so let’s call the school and tell them that something came up and you need the day and then we go to my office and deal with this.  
Mi: Okay, I’m glad you’re here. (He smiled)  
...  
W: Okay guys, it’s time to go.  
C: Who was at the door?  
W: It was just a guy, are you guys ready to go?  
J: Mm-hm.  
Mi: Matty, there is going to be two other ladies teaching you today because your dad and I have a few things to do.  
M: Who’s going to pick me up?  
Mi: I will I’m going to pick all three of you up.  
M: Okay.  
W: Time to go boys.  
...  
William and Michael dropped Mathew off first and then Jake and Connor last before going over to William’s office.  
...  
Lydia: Good morning Sir, Michael. (She smiled)  
Mi: Morning Lydia.  
W: Michael and I are going to be busy for a little bit so only send in the really important things.  
Mi: No, if he has work then give it to him.  
W: No, it’s not...  
L: There isn’t anything important lined up for now and William finished all his paperwork last week before he left.  
W: See.  
Mi: Whatever but if anything comes up, tell him please.  
L: I will now shall I bring you guys coffee?  
W: Yes please.

William and Michael sat down on the couch in his office.

Mi: What exactly does it say?  
W: She wants sole custody of Jake.  
Mi: On what grounds, she left us. She left Jake without as much as a goodbye. She hasn’t called him once since and she wants him back. She has another thing coming for her if she thinks I’m going to give Jake to her.  
W: We’re not doing anything drastic okay, let’s call my lawyer and get him here, so that we can talk everything out.  
Mi: Okay. (William stood up and went to his desk)

Just then Lydia came in with two cups of coffee.

Mi: Thanks.  
W: Hi Hunter, can you come up to my office please... Thank you.  
...  
Mi: Who was that?  
W: The company’s in-house counsel.  
Mi: What can he do about her wanting to take my son?  
W: Probably nothing but he can refer us to the best family lawyer and tell us what we need to do.  
Mi: Okay.  
...  
Hunter: Good morning sir.  
W: Morning Hunter, this is my partner Michael.  
Mi: Hi.  
Hunter: Hello. (He said not even blinking when William called Michael his partner)  
W: We were wondering if you know any lawyers that specialise in family law?  
H: I know of a couple, does it have anything to do with Connor and Mathew?  
Mi: No, it’s my son.  
H: Okay, uh. I know one, his name is Arthur and he’s one of the best family law lawyers I know. He cares about each client of his. I can give you his number.  
Mi: That would be very helpful, thank you. (He smiled taking the place of paper with Arthur’s number on)

Hunter left William’s office and Michael called Arthur.

Mi: He said that he just finished with another client a few blocks away and that can be here in a couple of minutes, so I said yes.  
W: Good, I’ll quickly tell Lydia to let him in when he arrives.

Arthur arrived a couple of minutes later and after exchanging a few pleasantries the three men sat down and got to business.

A: So can you tell me everything.  
Mi: Sure. My ex-wife and I were married for a couple of years when she decided to leave saying she didn’t want to live off of a teacher’s paycheck. She sent me divorce papers a week later, not even once asking about Jake and now all of a sudden I get these papers from her lawyer whom I believe she’s married to because she has his surname. She wants sole custody of Jake.  
W: She can’t do that, can she?  
A: I don’t know how good her lawyer is but they might try arguing that you purposefully kept Jake from her.  
Mi: I didn’t, I tried calling her multiple times when Jake would cry for her but she didn’t care.  
A: How old was Jake when she left?  
Mi: Nine.  
A: Okay, so he was old enough to know what was going on?  
Mi: Yeah he was. Do you think we should tell Jake about all of this?  
A: Yes, that would be advisable.  
Mi: Okay, we’ll tell him tonight.  
A: I would like to take on your case if you would have me.  
Mi: Absolutely, yeah?  
W: Definitely, thank you Arthur.  
A: It’s my pleasure. I’ll go through everything, just don’t forget to e-mail it to me and I’ll try and set up a meeting with your ex-wife and her lawyer.  
Mi: I’ll send everything to you as soon as I get home, thank you again Arthur, I truly appreciate it.  
A: Children deserve to be with parents who love them and the twp of you definitely do.

They talked for a bit longer before Arthur had to leave after a promise from Michael that he’d send the documents. William and Michael settled on the couch for a while. William sat with his arms firmly around Michael until Michael pulled him away and forced him to start working. Michael left a bit later to go talk to the principle of the school. He told her about the whole custody thing and that he might have to miss a few classes and she told him that all he had to focus on at the moment was his son and she told him that all he had to focus on at the moment was his son and that she’d give him any off time that he needed which he was very happy about. He waited until school was out and then picked Mathew up and the other two before treating them to lunch.

~That Evening~

After having dinner William asked Mathew and Connor to go upstairs for a bit because they wanted to talk to Jake alone.

J: Am I in trouble?  
Mi: No bud, we just want to talk to you about your mother, do you remember her?  
J: Mm-hm, now why can’t Connor and Matty be here?  
W: Do you want them here?  
J: Yes please.  
W: Boys, you can come down! (He shouted and the boys came running down and sat down on either side of Jake)  
Mi: Okay Jake, your mother wants you to go live with her at her house.  
J: Why?  
Mi: We don’t know yet bud but we’re going to find out.  
J: I don’t want to live with her, pops. I want to stay here with you, dad and my brothers. I’m not going to live with her, she left us pops.  
Mi: I know and we’ll fight this as best we can okay.  
C: Can’t you just tell her that Jake doesn’t want to?  
W: We can’t bud, we need to follow the law. We need to go through lawyers and judges and we have a very good lawyer , so we’ll try our best. We’re not going to lose your brother.  
M: We love you Jakey. (He says hugging him)  
J: I love you too. (He says giving him a kiss on the cheek)

All three boys then ran up to their fathers and got into a big group hug.


	23. He's Our Son

A/n: Sorry for the late update. My internet has been SERIOUS nonsense. Hope you enjoy.  
~Thursday~

Michael and William met with Arthur on Wednesday and today they were meeting with Michael’s ex-wife and her lawyer.  
W: Do you want me to come with you today?  
Mi: Definitely but only if you’re not busy at work.  
W: I’m not, I’ve been working my behind off so that I could have the morning off and you can call Lydia to verify that.  
Mi: That’s not necessary and she’ll probably say that there is no work even if there is.  
W: Yeah, she probably would. She’s been with me since I started the firm.  
Mi: Loyal secretaries and employees in general are hard to find.  
W: Mm-hm.  
...  
J: Good morning.  
C & M: Morning. (They said as the three of the came downstairs)  
Mi: Morning, loves.  
W: Morning boys, breakfast is almost done.  
C: Okay.  
Mi: So boys, aunt Olivia is going to be picking you guys up after school and you’ll stay with her until dad and I come pick you up.  
J: Are you meeting with my mother today?  
Mi: Yes bud.  
J: Okay.  
W: Are you okay? (He asked putting the food down)  
J: Yeah, I don’t want to live with her. I want to stay with you guys, dad. (He said with tears in his eyes)  
W: We will do everything we can to make sure that you stay with us, okay. (He said pulling Jake into a hug)  
...  
Michael and William drove the boys to school, getting good lucks form all three boys.  
...  
=Lawyers Office=  
A: So, we talked about everything yesterday but is there anything else that you guys want to ask before we go in?  
W: It’s still okay if I go in right?  
A: Absolutely, you’re his partner. You have every right to be there.  
W: Okay, Michael?  
Mi: No, nothing. Let’s just get this over with please.  
A: This way.   
Arthur led William and Michael into the conference room where they were met by Michael’s ex-wife, Britney and her lawyer. Britney and her lawyer stood up as soon as they walked in.  
A: Good morning. (He said as he and his clients went to sit down opposite Britney and Kyle, her lawyer)  
K: Can we get straight to business please because my client is a very busy woman.  
Mi: Too busy for her own son... (He said grimly)  
K: Control your client please.  
A: Now that everyone is settled, let’s get down to business.  
K: My client wants custody of her son.  
A: On what grounds because there is nothing here that proves her competence.  
B: I am his mother and the court always grants custody to the mother, so if you want to have any chance of seeing Jake again then you’ll just agree to my terms, as simple as that.  
Mi: You are not getting Jake, Britney. He’s my son.  
B: I gave birth to him, he’ll always be my son.  
W: But you haven’t been in his life for the last 3 years.  
B: What gives you of all people the right to tell me anything about my son? I don’t need someone like... someone like you dictating me.  
W: Someone like me? What does that mean?  
A: Okay, let’s all calm down. My client has no intention of giving you custody of Jake Sanders, whether it be sole or joint. He is determined to keep sole custody of Jake.  
K: Then we’ll just have to go to court.  
A: That will not do you any good, you client left her son when he was nine and now she wants him back for some or other reasons, which you still haven’t shared with us by the way.  
K: The court will never grant you custody once they find out what’s going on.  
Mi: Which is?  
K: You’ll just have to wait and see. (He said with a smirk)  
B: Come on Mickey, just give me Jake. I know how much you hate conflict so let’s settled this out of court.  
Mi: I’m doing what’s best for Jake, maybe you should try doing that too, Britney.  
B: Why do you think I’m doing this, you’re ruining his life, Michael.  
Mi: What? I’m not...   
W: Don’t let her get to you, just ignore her.  
B: Is he your boss now, I can see that. You could never stand up for yourself.  
A: That’s enough! This meeting is over.  
K: Then we’ll see you in court.  
...  
Britney and her lawyer walked out and Arthur stood up.  
A: I’ll give you two some space. Take as much time as you need and then meet me in my office.  
W: Thank you.  
...  
W: Don’t let what she said get to you, okay. You are an amazing man and you were fine before I met you and you made my life and our boys lives better. Forget her, she doesn’t matter anymore.  
Mi: The only other time that I’ve ever been this happy was when Jake was born. I realized that I just stayed with Britney out of need and a sense of normality. So maybe what she said...  
W: Isn’t true. She’s trying to get you to doubt yourself and I will not allow that. You are an amazing father to our boys and the court will prove that.  
Mi: We are amazing fathers. (He smiled) Let’s go talk to Arthur.  
...  
A: So is there anything that she can use against you that might cause a judge to question whether you should have sole custody of Jake or not.  
Mi: No, I can’t think of anything. I mean, I’ve always been a good parent to Jake. He has Olivia, Sean and my mother in his life. And now he has William, Mathew and Connor in his life. Jake is happy.   
W: That’s it. (He said grimly)  
A: What?  
W: Me.  
Mi: What do you mean?  
W: Me, our relationship. She’s going to use that against us. That’s why she was saying, someone like me.  
Mi: She wants to take my son because I fell in love with a man, a man that has been nothing but good for me and Jake.  
A: She might want to fight the gay angle but we’ll just state the facts.  
They talked for another hour before Michael and William left. When they got outside Michael and William just stood there looking at each other and taking everything in that just happened. When they got to Olivia and Sean’s house the boys were all cuddled up in the living room watching cartoons on the TV. Michael smiled looking at how close the boys were. The boys asked what happened but their fathers told them that it wasn’t anything important.   
~The Following Week~  
It was the day of their court case and the entire family took the day off, including Sean and Olivia in order to be present in court to support Michael and William. Caroline even flew in because she wanted to stand by her son.  
When they arrived they were met by Britney and Kyle.  
B: Well I see you brought the whole cavalry, not that that’s going to help. (She whispered the last part) How are my ex mother and sister-in-law doing? (She smirked)  
O: I could have gone a couple of years without seeing your face again.   
B: Still the same I guess. Most probably still childless, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been married for what seven years now.   
K: Brit, that’s enough, let’s go in.  
Ca: Yeah, you definitely got your hands full with this one.  
Mi: Mother.   
A: Good, everyone’s here. Let’s go in now. (He said arriving and immediately sensing the tension).  
They went inside and settled in when the judge said so.  
Bailiff: We are here to hear the case for the custody of Jake Sanders. Are all parties present, including the boy?  
A & K: Yes your Honour.   
Judge Nathanial: So you are suing your ex-husband for custody of you son, is that right?  
B: Yes your Honour.  
N: It stands here that you haven’t been in your son’s life for 3 years now, so why should I grant you custody of him then.  
B: I’m his mother your Honour, I wasn’t in a good place three years ago and I needed to fix that before I could take care of my son. Now I’m all good and I believe that a child needs their mother.  
K: Your Honour, my client has everything a child his age can need and she can provide for him without batting an eye.  
N: That’s all good and well but let’s hear from the father now.  
Mi: Thank you your Honour. I love Jake and I’ve raised him all his life, I’m his father and I’ve always been here for him, no matter how difficult things got for me at times and now finally my son is truly happy and she wants to come take that away from him and I am not going to allow that.  
N: You said that your son was finally truly happy, what do you mean by that?  
Mi: For the last two years it has just been him and I and occasionally my mother, sister and brother-in-law but majority of the time it was just the two of us and this year we built on to our family. (He took a deep breath before saying what he, William and Arthur had planned) Jake has gotten two new brothers and an extra father in his life. My partner, William and I have made sure that all three of them are happy and safe, so I don’t understand why his mother wants to take him away from that.  
B: I won’t let a faggot ruin my son’s life!  
N: Control your client counsellor.  
K: Sorry your Honour.  
N: Is your partner here Mr Sanders?  
Mi: Yes he is, your Honour.  
N: Can you come forward please.  
K: Your Honour, he isn’t on our agreed list of witnesses. He can’t be called.  
N: This is family court, what I say goes. Mr Sanders?  
Mi: Here he is. (He smiled at William as he walked to the witness box)  
N: So...  
W: William McVey.  
N: Mr McVey, can you tell me a little about your family.  
W: I love all three of my sons more than anything in this world. The three of them are at their happiest when they’re together. Jake couldn’t have asked for a better father and I do believe that a child needs a woman’s influence in his life and I think that his aunt and grandmother more than fulfil that role. You know I could stand up here and tell you how wonderful our life is and how perfect everything is but the only one that can truly tell you that is Jake because this is after all about his happiness.  
N: You know I agree with that. Jake would you like to come up here and say something?  
J: Mm-hm. (He said after looking at his family first)  
N: Okay then, come up here son.  
B: My baby is so grown up. (She smiled as Jake sat down at the witness stand)  
J: I love my mother and I missed her a lot when she left. It made me very sad but I always had my pops. He held me at night when I cried and he made sure that I was always happy. And then my pops met my dad and then I met Connor and Mathew and it all made me so happy. Matty is in pops’ class and Connor and I are in the same class and we all live together. We all have our own rooms and we always go visit aunt Olivia and uncle Sean and grandma also came for my birthday. I like living with pops and dad, I don’t mind seeing my mother but I don’t want to live with her. Sorry mom.   
B: What did they do to you baby?  
J: Nothing.  
N: That’s all thank you Jake, you can go back to your brothers.   
J: Thank you.  
N: Such a polite boy... Okay, court is going to go for a recess while I make my decision. I have to go through all the documents that I have received from both your lawyers and I also have two letters to read from two special little boys before I can make my decision.   
B: What letters?  
N: The court is in recess, we’ll meet as soon as I am done. (He hit the gavel, ignoring Britney before leaving the court room)  
B: Jake baby, can you come here.  
W: Stay away from our son.   
B: For now that is.  
...  
The family went to go sit out in the court yard under a large tree surrounded by grass where the boys were currently playing. Caroline arrived with food and they all sat down to eat with Arthur while waiting for the judge to call them back in.  
...  
N: So I have gone through everything that was presented to me, I’ve heard all your arguments and opinions and I believe that I have come to a decision. My decision today is for the good of Jake Sanders and not that of his parents. I believe that a child needs their mother but I also believe that a child needs stability. Therefore, I have come to the decision that Jake should be in the custody of his father.   
B: What!   
J: Really!  
N: Yes Jake, you get to stay with your brothers, both of whom really love you, based off of their letters.  
J: Thank you. (He smiled hugging both his brothers)  
Mi: Thank you your Honour.  
N: I did what I thought was the best for Jake. Court adjourned.  
Mi: Thank you for everything Arthur.  
A: It’s a pleasure but you did most of the work anyways.  
W: Thank you nonetheless, we couldn’t have done it without you.  
...  
B: This isn’t over.  
A: It is and any contact you make with Jake without one of his fathers present will be dealt with legally.  
...


	24. Maui, Hawaii

~One Month Later~

After all the drama with the custody case and everything everyone was happy to finally be on holiday. William decided to take a two week leave from work to spend with Michael, Mathew, Connor and Jake whom were all on their school holiday. The family decided to go to Maui, Hawaii for the two weeks. Caroline, Olivia and Swan were going to join them for the last couple of days of their holiday to celebrate Connor’s birthday.

W: So, is everyone ready? Can we leave now?  
Mi: Yes, the boys are on their way, I just asked them to make sure all their windows are closed and the lights are off.  
... 

They got to the airport and boarded the plane with minimal trouble. Michael sat against the window and William sat at the end of the row. The boys sat in between them. They had a nice and relaxing flight and landed in Maui, Hawaii with no problems at all.

=Hotel Room=

W: Okay, so each of you have your own rooms.  
C: Can we pick which one’s we want?  
Mi: As long as there is no fighting because then dad and I will just have to decide for you.  
J: Okay.

The boys ran off into the hall while their father’s stood watching them.

W: So that means that we’re getting whatever they don’t want.  
Mi: Or whichever one they fight over.  
W: Yes. (He said with a smile, leaning in to give Michael a kiss before walking to the phone)  
Mi: Room service?  
W: Yes, the boys must be hungry because I know I am.  
Mi: So am I.  
M: Papa! (He shouted from one of the rooms)  
Mi: Yes, dear.  
Mi: Can you quickly come here, please.  
Mi: Coming.

...

Mi: What’s up buddy?  
M: Can you help me unpack my things?  
Mi: Sure. (He said going over to the suitcase on the bed) So, do you like the room?  
M: Yes, Jake and Conny said I could take the one that I wanted and I chose this one.  
Mi: Why?  
M: Because I like this bed and the water outside.  
Mi: No jumping on the bed, okay.  
Mi: Yup.

Michael helped Mathew unpack while William did their clothes in their room.  
They all met up in the living room when the food arrived.

W: So, we’re going to go walk around outside for a bit...  
J: Can we go swim?  
W: Mm, sure.  
Mi: And then we’re going to come back here, wash up and go for dinner.  
C: Aren’t we going to see the dolphins?  
M: And go to the theme park.  
W: We have two weeks here baby’s. We’ll still do all of that.  
C & M: Okay.

...

They finished their lunch and changed before walking to the ocean that they could see from their hotel room. The boys went to go jump in at the shallow end while William and Michael stood barefoot at the edge of the water watching the boys.

W: You know, two years ago I wouldn’t have thought that I’d be standing here so happy watching my sons play in the water. This is amazing. (He smiled)  
Mi: Neither did I. It was fate that we walked in to each other that day, I love you William. (He said putting his arm around William’s waist)

That night for dinner they went to a restaurant that served authentic Hawaiian dishes which the boys really enjoyed. The family enjoyed their night and went back to the hotel. The following day Connor, Jake and Mathew woke up before their fathers with excitement. After breakfast the five of them went on a helicopter ride over the entire island. They flew over the water, the forests and also over the volcanoes. After that they went parasailing, the three boys went on the same parasail that was being controlled by one of the instructors, while William and Michael went on their own ones.

...

The rest of their week went pretty much the same. They went out having fun and living their lives all the while enjoying themselves. They took surf lessons, went on a treasure hunt for the boys and even went snorkelling but not deep sea snorkelling because William and Michael didn’t want to put that much pressure on the boys for their first time. The boys enjoyed it so much that they went back and this time they even went further into the water. In the middle of the week Michael and Connor went shopping for gifts for Sean, Olivia and Caroline alone because William, Jake and Mathew were lazy. As soon as they left the other three jumped up and also left with mischievous grins on their faces.

....

~Following Week, Friday~

William and Michael were awake lone before the boys and ordered chocolate cover pancakes. Jake and Mathew were next to wake up and the four of them went to wake up the birthday boys.

‘Happy Birthday to you...’

They walked in singing and Connor woke up with a smile on his face. They exchanged happy birthdays and then went out onto the balcony to have breakfast.

C: So what are we doing today?  
W: We’re going swimming.  
C: Is that it, not that I don’t like swimming. (He said trying to look happy about it)  
Mi: Yes it is but we’re going to an area that we haven’t been to yet. I promise that you will enjoy it.  
C: Okay.  
M: It’s going to be fun, Conny. (He said with a beaming smile)  
C: I know Matty and I can’t wait.  
J: Me too.

They got dressed and piled into their rental car. Mathew and Jake kept their brother busy the entire ride by reading a magazine about all the fish that could be found in Maui. When they got to their destination William parked at the back and the five of them exited the car.

C: Aren’t we taking our towels and stud?  
W: We’ll come back for those in a minute.  
C: Okay, this place looks weird.  
W: But it’s one of the biggest and best.  
C: Let’s go. (He said with an excited spring in his step)

...

C: Oh My Goodness! (He exclaimed when they walked in) This is an aquarium, dad, pops!  
Mi: This is part of your birthday surprise.  
C: Part?  
J: Yes, the other part is this way. Come. (Jake and Mathew each grabbed one of Connor’s hands before pulling him further)  
C: Grandma! Uncle Sean! Aunt Olivia! I’m so happy to see you.  
Ca: We’re happy to see you too birthday boy. Give me a hug. (She wished him a happy birthday and so did Sean and Olivia) What are you guys doing here?  
S: Your dads and brothers invited us.  
C: You guys knew?  
M: Mm-hm.  
J: That’s why we didn’t go to the mall last week with you and pops.  
W: We were planning all this for you.  
Guide: Welcome to the ‘Maui Ocean Centre’. I’m going to be showing you around and at the end there is a little or a big surprise for you.  
C: What surprise? (He asked his brothers)  
J: We don’t know.  
M: Promise.  
C: Dad?  
W: It’s a surprise, a very good one.  
Guide: Okay, let’s get started now.  
The guide showed them the fish, dolphins and even the sharks. At the end of the tour they were led to the outside.  
C: Are those dolphins?  
O: Yes they are, love.  
C: That’s a really nice surprise.  
Guide: That isn’t the surprise.  
C: What is?  
Guide: The three of you get to swim with these dolphins.  
C & J: What?  
M: Really?  
Mi: Yup. (He smiled at them)  
Guide: We just need to get the three of you into some wetsuits.  
Mi: I’ll go with you. Come on boys.

...

W: Okay, I need to ask you all something before they get back.  
Ca: Go ahead, dear.

...

That afternoon the boys enjoyed themselves in the water playing with the dolphins while the adults sat by and watched. The rest of the day the family enjoyed themselves. The next day they went to the theme park and spent majority of the day there. That night, which also happened to be their last night in Hawaii they went to dinner at a place that had an authentic Luau and hula dancers. They watched the dancers and enjoyed their meal. At one point Caroline, Sean and Olivia asked Michael to come with them to go get more food.

W: Boys, I need to talk to you about something important.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://polyadhawaiitours.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/MauiOceanCenter.jpg


	25. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song added is" No More "I Love You's" by Annie Lennox. Listen to it when Michael's POV starts.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSkboTTTmpg

The family has been back for two weeks now and William has been back at work while Michael and the boys stayed at home and enjoyed themselves.

L: How was your holiday, sir?  
W: Really relaxing.  
L: And the other thing?  
W: I’m working on it and the boys are going to help me.  
L: Let me know if there is anything that I can do.  
W: I will. I’ll need all the help that I can get.

HaHaHaHaHa

L: All your messages are on your desk as well as the work that needs to be done.  
W: Thanks and Michael will be bringing the boys around later.  
L: Okay. (She said with a smile)  
W: Let me go get started then, oh and can you bring me a cup of coffee please.  
L: Sure. (She said getting up)

...

William got straight to work when he got into his office because his work was piled up. He worked the entire morning non-stop. He wanted to finish a majority of it before the boys arrived.

~That Afternoon~

William was sitting with a list of names with different shops that Lydia had given him when there was a knock on his door.

W: Come in. (When he saw who it was he quickly put a file on top of the paper he was looking at)  
Mi: Hey.  
W: Hi. (He smiled, standing up and pulling Michael in for a quick kiss) Where are the boys?  
Mi: Talking to Lydia about something that I’m not suppose to know about apparently.  
W: Oh sit down.  
Mi: So are you going to tell me what the four of you are up to?  
W: We’re not up to anything.  
Mi: Yes and I’m an alien.  
W: It’s nothing bad.  
Mi: Then why can’t you just tell me?  
W: Because it’s private father son bonding time.  
Mi: But I’m a father too.  
W: Yes and you get to spend all day with them, I don’t.  
Mi: Okay, you’re right. (He said finally accepting his answer)

Just then the boys walked in with smiles on their faces and ran over to give their dad a hug.

W: Hi guys, how has your day been so far?  
M: Awesome.  
J: We helped pops mow the lawn...  
C: And also to clean the pool.  
W: Boys excited to do chores, I think we hit the jackpot with these three.  
Mi: Yes we have.  
W: That’s great now are you guys ready to spend some time with me?  
J: Mm-hm.  
C: Yup.  
W: And you Matty?  
M: I can’t wait daddy.  
Mi: Okay, that’s my queue. Be good for your dad boys and have fun. (He said kissing all three of their heads)  
J: We will.  
Mi: Good. (He says walking to the door)  
M: Doesn’t daddy get a kiss?  
W: Yeah, doesn’t daddy get a kiss?  
Mi: Daddy already got a kiss.  
W: Oh come on don’t be like that. (He says getting up from behind his desk and walking over to Michael)  
Mi: Boys, do you think I should give daddy a kiss?  
J: No.  
W: What, you’re suppose to be on my side.  
J: Okay fine. (He pouted) I think you should give him a kiss pops.  
Mi: Okay, come here you idiot. (He smiled and put his hands on William’s cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss)  
W: I love you.  
Mi: I love you too. Bye guys.  
Boys: Bye.

...

W: We’ll leave now, let me just quickly finish this last file, okay.  
C: Can we go outside?  
W: As long as you don’t bother anyone that’s working.  
J: We won’t.

William went back to the file that he was supposed to be working on when the boys went out. He finished up the last of his work before putting on his suit jacket and leaving his office. The boys were sitting around Lydia’s desk.

W: I thought I told you guys not to bother anyone who is working.  
J: We’re not bothering her.  
W: Really?  
L: Yes, they aren’t bothering me.  
M: We’re working daddy. (He beamed)  
C: We’re helping with Lydia’s filling.  
W: Can I steal you guys away from your important work?  
J: To go to the shop?  
W: Mm-hm.  
C: Okay.  
M: But you have to pay us for the work we did.  
W: But I don’t have any money.  
J: Dad? (He said starring at his father)  
W: Fine, I’ll get you your money.  
L: You think you could negotiate a new deal for me while you’re at it Jake?  
W: Lydia, we’ll talk I promise.  
L: It was just joke, sir.  
W: I know but I already said that we’d talk about it.  
L: Okay, now go enjoy shopping.  
W: I will and thank you for the list of names you gave me, I’m going to go there now.  
L: Bye, sir. Goodbye boys.  
Boys: Bye Lydia. (They waved before following their dad to the elevator)

...

They went to three different shops before finding what they were looking for. Now all they had to do was plan everything.

...

~Saturday~

William spent most of the previous day running around and getting everything ready that he and the boys had planned and now he was just anxiously waiting for Olivia to arrive.

Mi: So boys, I’m going to spend the morning with Aunt Olivia.  
C: Why?  
Mi: For some brother sister time.  
J: Until when?  
Mi: I don’t know but I promise not to be gone plus I heard that the four of you are having your own day of fun.  
M: We are. Dad is going to take us go-karting.  
Mi: Exciting, you’ll have to come tell me who the winner was.  
W: We will.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Olivia walked in.

O: Goodmorning guys, ready to go Michael?  
Mi: Yes I am.  
Michael gave all three boys kisses before pulling William in for his own kiss.  
Mi: I love you.  
W: I love you too, go enjoy your day.  
Mi: You too, bye boys.  
Boys: Bye pops.

...

J: Did you get everything ready, dad?  
W: Yes, now we just need to go meet Uncle Sean and your grandmother.  
M: Let’s go.  
C: No, we need to wait until pops and Aunt Olivia leave.  
M: Oh.  
W: Finish your breakfast we’ll be busy today.  
M: Yes sir. (He smiled before going back to his food)

When they finished eating, William and the boys left to go meet Sean.

-Michael’s POV-

Michael and Olivia have been shopping for the last two hours for everything from clothing to home supplies for both their houses.

Mi: How did bonding time turn into shopping time?  
O: You’re busy buying things too.  
Mi: Just because you are.  
O: Mm-hm and I’ve known you since yesterday, plus we are bonding. We’re talking, buying the same things, which is weird by the way and most importantly, we’re having fun.  
Mi: You’re right, that’s what’s important.  
O: Sister knows best.  
Mi: If you say so, now sister can we please go somewhere to eat because I’m getting hungry.  
O: I know the perfect place, let’s go put these bags in the car first.  
Mi: Why can’t we just go with them?  
O: Sister knows best, come on.

They put the bags in Olivia’s car before going to the cafe’ she chose. They ordered their food, ate and finished it. Michael insisted on paying and Olivia let him. He asked their waitress for the bill and what she said surprised him.

Waitress: Your bill has already been paid for, sir.  
Mi: By whom?  
Waitress; I can unfortunately tell you that but this is for you. Have a nice day. (She said leaving with a smile)  
Mi: What’s this?  
O: Maybe you should read it. (She smiled)

Michael opened the note and it read ‘You are the love of my life and you mean the world to us. For more, go to where we first met’ He read aloud.

Mi: Do you think this could be William?  
O: Unless you’re seeing someone on the side.  
Mi: Absolutely not.  
O: Then let’s go to where you first met, which is?  
Mi: Jake and Connor’s school. Do you think he’s there?  
O: Only one way to find out, let’s go.

They drove to the other side of town, where the boys’ school was but when they got there, the place was deserted. They walked to the front door and found a note with Michael’s name. He took the note and read it out loud. ‘This is the place we met and you made me both smile and freeze so much so that I forgot that I had to drop my-our son off. Next destination is where we had our first “date” ‘

Mi: That’ll be the restaurant. (He smiled)  
O: No, that wasn’t your first date, Mickey.  
Mi: Then what... the diner. (He said excitedly)  
O: Come on, let’s go.  
Mi: But we just came here from that side.  
O: And I don’t mind going back.  
Mi: Okay. (They got back to the car and drove to the diner)

...

Mi: There’s nothing out here. (He said after looking around the diner)  
O: Maybe he gave it to someone, do you remember who served you that night?  
Mi: Uhm, yes! It was this really nice lady.  
O: Let’s go see if she’s in. (They walked in and found the waitress behind the counter and walked towards her)  
Mi: Hi, I don’t know if you remember me but...  
Waitress: Of course I do, Michael and this is for you. Enjoy. (She smiled handing him a card)

They left the diner before Michael reads the note that was in his sons’ hand writing ‘Hi pops, go have ice-cream at our favourite place. We love you. And we miss you’

O: I guess that we’re off to the...  
Mi: Ice-cream Barn. (He chuckled)  
O: These guys are leading you all around town.  
Mi: Yes and I can’t figure out why.

When they arrived at the “Ice-cream Barn” they both got free ice-cream cups and Michael got another note. ‘Now you can go to the place where we had our first almost kiss, love’

O: First almost kiss?  
Mi: We almost kissed but then you called saying that Mathew fell.  
O: Oh, directions?

They arrived at the restaurant and there was a group of employees gathered outside which made Michael excited because he thought it was finally coming to an end. The employees started talking as soon as Michael and Olivia were close enough. ‘I know you don’t know what’s going on’ ‘But you will soon’ ‘Next, I need you to go home’ ‘Because there is something waiting for you there’ ‘Enjoy.’ After the last employee talked the owner handed Michael a white rose.

Mi: Thank you, all of you. (He beamed)

They got back into the car and Olivia drove to the gas station where Michael got three more white roses. Then they were off to the house. They drive way was lined with white roses, saying take me. He picked up the five roses before entering the house where they found another note. ‘You’re almost at the end, love. There’s something for you in your room pops. And then you need to go to our favourite place to have fun. Where we first had a family picnic, papa’

O: Go, I’ll wait here.  
Mi: Okay.

Michael came back down wearing a black suit and saw that Olivia herself had changed into a dress and something hit him.

Mi: You’ve known all along?  
O: Did you think that William and the boys would be able to do all this without my help? (She smirked)  
Mi: No I guess not.  
O: Like I said, sister knows best. So do you know where we’re heading?  
Mi: Don’t you?  
O: No, William just told me what to say if you didn’t know where the notes led.  
Mi: Oh okay, I know where we’re going. (He smiled)  
O: Don’t forget your roses.

They left and arrived at the park just as the sun was busy setting. They parked at the side of the park and walked to the entrance.  
When they got to the entrance they were met by Jake, Connor and Mathew whom were all dressed in grey suits. Each held a red rose which they gave to their father to add to his collection of whites. Just then Annie Lennox’ No More “I Love You’s” started which made Michael smiled through his tears because this was his favourite song.

J: This way, pops. (He smiled)

Olivia and Michael followed the boys to the centre of the park where William stood in his black suit smiling with Sean, Lydia and even Caroline next to him. Michael couldn’t stop the tears from flowing when he came to stand in front of William. Olivia and the boys went to take their places next to William and he moved forward towards Michael and handed him a final red rose and waited until the song ended.

W: I don’t feel like saying I love you anymore because those words simply can’t describe how I feel about you. I’ve been laughing and smiling since the day we met. You gave me another son and you gave my sons another parent. You mean so much to me and I’m not even going to try imaging a life without you because that’s just not possible. Michael Sanders, will you marry me? (HE asked getting down on one knee)

...

Mi: Of course I will. (With full blown tears falling down his face as he kneeled down too)  
W: Thank you. (He said putting the ring on Michael’s finger and pulling him in for a kiss)

The boys cheered and ran and hugged their fathers. The rest of the group cheered. When the small family broke up from their hug, fireworks started shooting off into the sky as Olivia, Lydia, Sean and Caroline congratulated both men.


	26. Epilogue

After the happenings of Michael and William’s engagement everyone was in wedding planning mode. The boys were constantly asking their dads all types of question to do with their wedding. Lydia was helping with the arrangements in addition to Olivia. Both men were involved with the planning because they wanted everything to be to their liking. The school year started up again bur they still kept up with their planning and weekly meetings.  
M: DO you think they’ll allow us to be part of their wedding?  
J: Yes, I think so.  
C: We’re their kids they can’t keep us out.  
M: But what if they do?  
Mi: What if who does what? (He asked walking into Jake’s bedroom and sitting next to them on the bed)  
M: Will you allow us to be part of the wedding?  
Mi: But of course, darling. (He said taking Mathew into his lap) We would not dream about doing this without the three of you. You’re our whole world.  
C: So what’ll we do?  
M: One is going to carry in our rings and the other two will be our best men. Your father and I already discussed it.  
M: Can I carry in the rings please?  
Mi: Are you two fine with that?  
C: Yup.  
J: Mm-hm, we get to be best men.  
So the wedding planning continued with everyone having some input in what was going to happen.  
~3 Days Before the Wedding~  
-William and Michael’s POV-  
The couple was currently lying in bed after having put the hyper boys to bed a couple of minutes ago.  
Mi: Can you believe that we’re getting married in just three days.  
W: I know it’s amazing.  
Mi: I never thought that I’d get married again after what happened the first time.  
W: Neither did I. I was already planning for my future alone.  
Mi: Connor and Mathew would have taken care of you.  
W: Yeah, I know that but I still needed a back up.  
Mi: Do you still need a back up?  
W: Not anymore. I have everything now that I will need in the future.  
Mi: Good, we’ll take care of each other.  
W: That we will. (He said giving Michael a kiss)  
...  
~~~Wedding Day~~~  
William and Michael were forced to spend the night at two different locations. Michael spent the night at Olivia and Sean’s house while William and the boys stayed at the house with Caroline. Their priest was kind enough to officiate their weeding. The church was fully decorated the way that they wanted and all their invited friends and family were in attendance. Mathew walked in first with the rings as the wedding march started. Next William walked in with his best man, Jake and then Michael walked out with his best man, Connor last. The wedding went down without a hitch and so did the reception. When the reception was over, Michael and William left fir their honeymoon while the boys stayed with Olivia and Sean for the week. The newlyweds went to Thailand for their honeymoon. The guys came back happy and rested and ready to tackle married life. They even had a suggestion that they wanted to share with the boys. They came back while the boys were still at school and after catching up Olivia and Sean who went to pick them up at the airport they decided to go pick the boys up themselves after school. All three boys were excited when they saw their father’s coming to pick them up. They asked a million questions about Thailand after saying how much they missed them. They had dinner at Olivia and Sean’s before the boys packed up their things to go back home.  
=Sanders-McVey Residence=  
W: We’re all going to Thailand for our family vacation next year.  
Mi: It’s a really nice place and we’d like you guys to see more of the world.  
W: It’ll be good for you.  
C: Yes!  
J: I can’t wait.  
M: Me too. (He said from his place on William’s lap)  
W: Good but there is something else that we’d like to run by you three.  
J: What is it?  
Mi: Your dad and I were talking while we were in Thailand and we discussed adopting you three.  
M: What?  
C: But we’re already your kids then.  
W: We know that and Olivia, Sean and your grandmother knows that but in the eyes of the law Jake is Michael’s son and you and Matty are my sons.  
Mi: And we want to go change that.  
C: How will that go?  
Mi: We’ll go file a request at the court for me to adopt the two of you and for William to adopt Jake.  
M: Will you still be our dad? (He turns and asks his father)  
W: Of course buddy but now it’ll be like the three of you have been brothers since you were born. I’m still going to love all three of you like I’ve always had.  
Mi: And so will I, nothing’s going to change... Jake, are you okay with all of this, you’ve been very quiet bud?  
J: Will... will you have to argue with my mother in court again?  
Mi: No, absolutely not. I have sole custody of you so I get to make all the decisions regarding your well-being. Why?  
J: I just don’t want you to fight in court again.  
Mi: We won’t, don’t worry. There is nothing that your mother can do about this.  
J: Okay, then I’m happy. (He smiled)  
C: Me too.  
M: Me three.  
W: Good, now let’s get to bed, you have school tomorrow.  
M: Pops also?  
Mi: Yes Matty, I’m coming back to school too.  
M: Awesome.  
...  
Their request for adoption was accepted two weeks later which had everyone very excited. Christmas break was coming up and the family was planning on spending their first Christmas with the entire family. Olivia, Sean, William, Michael and the boys were all going to Olivia and Michael’s home town to spend Christmas at Caroline’s. Everything worked out the way that they had planned, Lydia even got her raise.  
W: I love you, Michael.  
Mi: And I love you, William. (He smiled giving William a kiss)  
... 

THE END.  
STORY TOTAL: 38523


End file.
